Lullaby For A Prince (Genderbending)
by WolfsBane54
Summary: This is my boy version of lullaby for a Prince. Takes place during season 1, the two princesses are genderbent to male. Including my take on why Artemis turns into Nightmare. Resulting in his brother Solaris to banish him to the moon. The song lyrics came off of youtube. I, in no way own or claim to own, the songs or my little pony.
1. Chapter 1: Solaris and Artimis

**A/N Hello ladies and gents, I hope you enjoy this story, and please comment, I would lave to know what you think. Enjoy! XD**

 **Chapter 1: Solaris and Artemis**

Once upon a time in the land of Equestria, there lived two brothers who ruled over the land. Now in the land of Equestria there are either one of three types: Earth beings, living on the land and care for the plants and animals of the world; the magicians or unicorns (A/N: they don't have horns, just wands or their magic is stored inside of them), using their magic to heal and solve problems; and finally the Flyers/Pegasus, with their powerful wings they control the weather all over Equestria. But there are some people who are both Unicorn and Pegasus called Alicorn and those few are royalty.

There are two such being that control all of Equestria: Lord Solaris who has the power of rising and setting of the sun; and his younger brother Prince Artemis who has the power of rising and setting of the moon. The two worked in harmony bring peace to the land. But one day something horrible happened to Prince Artemis This is his story…

From the balcony of a white castle, a man with gravity defying tri-colored hair, crimson red eye, strong mature features, and tan skin stood before the dark sky. He was one of the Princes of Equestria, Lord Solaris and it was time for him to raise the sun as he done before for many years.

He closed his eyes just a boy that looked like him but with pale skin, black/blue wings, and purplish eyes flew down next to him. "The moon has set my brother. Please bring out the sun."

Solaris smiled, "Thank you Artemis it's time to start a new day!" He stretched out his white wings and called on his power. He flew up, bring the sun into position. Artemis watch as the land was covered in the warm rays of the sun before stepping to the side as Solaris landed. "Good job as always, Brother."

"Thank you Artemis." Solaris closed his wings and looked out as the people of their kingdom came out and started to play, work, laugh, smile, and praise his glorious morning. "Look at them. I don't think there has ever been a ruler as beloved as I."

Artemis scowled behind his brother back, the people of Equestria always loved his brother more then him. Even as children, his brother got more attention just because he was the older. Their parents, the first sun and moon, spent more time with Solaris then Artemis.

The people of their kingdom were not much better, making countless statues and monuments to Solaris. The last time Artemis checked, which was during the night, there was nothing to glorify him, no statues, no songs, nothing! The people only loved his brother and worshiped and played in the day, while they slept and shun the night. Artemis hated that they loved his brother and his _precious_ light more then him and his beautiful night.

He straightened up and displayed a very convincing smile as he spoke, "They certainly do Brother. They have done a lot to show how much they do love you. Statues, songs, prayers, and much more, they are very lucky to have you as their ruler."

Solaris nodded and walked off the balcony with Artemis following behind him. "Yes, but I am the lucky one though. This kingdom is filled with wonderful people that are very talented in what they do. Oh, speaking of talented people, do you remember Snowdrop?"

Artemis nodded; a true smile was on his face. That's was one of the things Artemis liked about Snowdrop, understood Artemis loneliness better than anyone else. The last time he saw her was when the two were celebrating the Spring Sunrise, so to see his old friend again after three months was great and he was ecstatic!

"Yes, I remember Snowdrop. Why?" Artemis asked.

Solaris turned to look at him, a gentle smile on his face. "Well I think Snowdrop could have great potential here. She got her cutie mark just three months ago after all."

"Really?! What is it again?!" Artemis asked.

Solaris chuckled, "Why don't you ask her yourself? She's in the garden already. I told her to wait there for you. She was dying to see you again." He took a step closer to the wall before Artemis ran down the hall towards the door.

Solaris shook his head laughingly, "That Artemis. I hope having Snowdrop here will help him now that I'm getting busier." He sighed before walking off to the thrown room for another meeting.


	2. Chapter 2:Snowdrop

**A/N: Just a note for you before you start reading. My version of Snowdrop, isn't totally blind, but on the verge of being unable to see anything.**

 **Chapter 2: Snowdrop**

Artemis ran and ran, passing servants, guards, and visiting dignitaries and citizens until he skidded to a stop in front of a large stone archway to the royal private gardens. The garden had many trees, few bearing fruit like apples and pears, others provided shade or had flowers and/or nut daggling from the branches. Plants of various sizes, smells, colors, and flowers were in groups around the place, with roses being the dominate flower around. Stone and shell formed pathways around the garden, while sand surrounded a large pond with a fountain in the middle of it. He took a few calming breaths before walking like a royal should. He smiled when he saw his long time friend sitting by the pond, her hand in the water.

He cleared his throat, but gasped when Snowdrop turned around and looked at him. The last time he saw Snowdrop, she was a shorter, fragile version of her, but now she was taller more confident than when he last saw her, she didn't have the extra bangs going in her silvery white hair, but had more framing her face, and her eyes were still the same pale aqua blue color . But now, she had grown a bit, probably still shorter than him. She lost some of the baby fat in her cheek but still had some, giving it a slight round feature. And she still had the same innocent eyes, but there was something about those eyes that made Artemis wanting to continue to stare deeply.

Snowdrop smiled and launched herself at the young prince, "Artemis!" She laughed as she and Artemis fell to the ground. "Oops, hehe...my bad."

Artemis laughed, "Well this calls for punishment...by tickling!" Snowdrop squealed and laughed as Artemis tickled her.

"Aaarrrrtttteemmmisssss! Stop...stop! I'm sorry! Hahaha!"

Artemis stopped his assault and pulled the laughing girl up to her feet before hugging her. "I missed you so much Little One."

Snowdrop blushed, but smiled at her nickname. She missed Artemis so much. She hugged back and said, "I missed you too Prince of Shadow."

They pulled apart and Artemis dragged Snowdrop back to the pond, "You have to tell me everything since we last seen each other. I heard from the early bird that you got your cutie mark, what is it?!"

Snowdrop chuckled and pulled down the right side of her skirt to show a cutie mark of beautiful snowflake. "It's a Snow cutie mark. What do you think Artemis?"

Artemis smiled, "That's great Khione." Her smile turn nostalgic, "I haven't heard anyone call me that for a while. Why do you call me that?"

Snowdrop smiled as she took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the pond, "It's because...well you raise the moon, so why not? Afraid of a girly name like Luna?" she asked with a quirk of her brow and a cheeky smirk. "And why do you call me, Khione?"

Artemis chuckled softly as he shook his head. "No, I was just curious. I call you Khione because it means Goddess of Snow" He also took off his boots and dipped his feet into the pond, sighing in bliss as the cool water hit his tried feet.

Snowdrop chuckled, "You know, your feet would not be so tired if you had not run all the way here."

Artemis blushed, a rare and wonderful sight in Snowdrop's book, and said, "Well I was happy and excited to see you again. It's not a big deal, I would run an entire marathon if I knew you where waiting on the other end. It's been too long my friend since we have been face-to-face." Snowdrop agreed and flopped on the ground, feet still in the water. Artemis looked at her with a smile before he did the same and the two talked until 3 in the afternoon when Snowdrop's mother came looking for her.

Artemis sighed happily as he watched Snowdrop leave the garden before flying up to his bedroom balcony. "I'm so happy! I can't believe Snowdrop is living here! This is so awesome!"

"I'm glad you think so Artemis," Solaris said as he stood up from Artemis's bed.

"Brother what are you doing here?" Artemis asked as he stepped into his bedroom. It wasn't filled with a lot of stuff; a desk with chair, wardrobe with a chest of draws on it's right, a bookshelf that took up one of the walls, a door that lead to his bathing chambers, table for two with a chest board on it, a closet filled with different games he collected when he was younger, and finally a queen size post bed with dark blue drapes with stars and a nightstand on either side of the bed. He didn't want a lot in his room, he didn't think he needed much then that or to be as fancy and elegant as Solaris's with gold trim and made with the finest of woods. He was fine with normal things.

Solaris just shrugged, "I wanted to see how things were with Snowdrop. I know I'm a bit busy but I just wanted to know."

Artemis nodded, that feeling of hate was coming back but also another that wasn't mentioned before...abandonment. A long time ago Solaris and Artemis were very close, but when Solaris took on more control of Equestria he had less and less time for Artemis. Artemis felt alone, but he still had Snowdrop until she had to go home, then he would feel really alone.

"Things went well and I'm looking forward to having Snowdrop here," he said as he took a seat in his desk chair.

"Good, but now remember that Snowdrop does have a job."

Artemis was confused; they had forgotten to talk about why Snowdrop was here and what he was going to do here. "And what is that? She has a snowflake cutie mark now. I don't see her doing anything then amusing herself with ice making snow designs."

Solaris chuckled and shook his head, "No, that's not what she is doing. She is here to create and instruct the Flyer's from Clouds Dale."

Artemis gasped, "Isn't she still to young for such responsibility? I thought we decided to wait till she graduated?"

Solaris nodded, an emotionless face was on, "Yes we did, but she needs all the help she can get. Her disability will not give her enough speed and time to create enough snowflakes for winter. Beside she is the only Flyer that has an eye for even the smallest snowflake"

Artemis nodded; he had forgotten that she was blind and that her designs would create the snowflakes for next winter. To Artemis, Snowdrop was his only friend that understood him and his night. She let the prince be himself when he needed to, so the prince was really upset hearing that the girl had much pressure in creating the snowflakes.

Artemis sighed sadly and said as he looked away from his older brother, "I understand Brother."

Solaris sighed too, the face was still on as he spoke, "Please don't be upset. It's for the best of everyone. Now I have to go, the citizens in a town called Ponyville need me there. They are having a celebration to thank me for giving them the land they need to start up a farm. You're more then welcome to come." He walked over to the door and opened it, but waited for Artemis's answer.

Inside Artemis wanted to roll his eyes, but he reframed himself from doing that and declined, "No thank you brother. I have a few things to handle and I would like to take a nap." Solaris nodded and left without another word. Artemis growled, "And why should I go to a celebration all about you? You are nothing!"

He sighed and lay down on his bed. "I shouldn't be like this, but why does he get all the praise and love! What about me? I deserve it too! I'm just as important as he is! Without me who would raise the moon? Without the precious moon, what would happen to the tides and flow of water? It's just not fair!" He closed his eyes and breathed, trying to focus his thoughts on something else. He smiled when they turn to Snowdrop. "At least I have Snowdrop again. I missed her so much and those eyes of hers. Why couldn't I stop staring at them? I mean...yeah they are the same innocent eyes that I remember, but something about them that just...pop with beauty. She's certainly gotten beautiful and I could just listen to that voice talk and laugh all day. To watch those eyes sparkle with her innocence and laughter, those beautiful eyes. (Sigh) That would be nice. Beautiful isn't enough to describe them. Amazing, stunning even!" He sighed again as he felt peaceful and his heart beat a bit faster as he continued to think about Snowdrop.

He scrunched his face at those thought, "What is this? What am I feeling? It's warm and I don't feel miserable, but happy?" He gasped and opened his eyes, "No...I can't be feeling like that...I mean she's a Flyer! I'm a Prince! Stupid Artemis! You can't be feeling like that. It's just your imagination; you are not having a crush over that girl! You're just happy to see your friend again, nothing else!" He sighed for the umpteenth time today and put his pillow over his face. "I just need to sleep and focus on getting the people to love me too and spend time with my _friend_. Nothing else!" He nodded to himself and did what he said he would before taking a quick nap.


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Hate Triangle

**A/N: Just because I can :D. I couldn't help but make a Love Triangle.**

 **Chapter 3: Love and Hate Triangle**

As the days became weeks and weeks became months, Artemis tried so hard to make the people of Equestria love him as well, but nothing worked. From flying around the day to doing different phases of his precious moon, nothing cut it! They still loved his brother more then him.

It all went to Solaris's head, saying he was the greatest ruler ever and doing things to praise his people and himself. He gave more land for the country to grow, had statues made of him, gave more attention to helping his people then any to Artemis, and festivals in his name and honor. It made Artemis sick and angrier. He got so bad that he would do anything to avoid his brother, to stay out of the Solaris's shadow. But no matter what he did, he was stuck in the shadows.

And to top it all off, Artemis and Snowdrop barely had time for each other. When ever he wanted to spend time with his friend, Snowdrop was with Solaris or busy with the Clouds Dale Flyer's. It hurt him more when he would see the two just talking and hanging out without him, not that he wanted to hang out with Solaris in the first place. And the thing that would really make his blood boil about this is when Solaris would make Snowdrop blush or laugh and then kissed her cheek, hand, or forehead. That was his Snowdrop, not Solaris's!

During the months Artemis finally realized that his feelings for Snowdrop had bloomed into feelings of love and admiration. He loved Snowdrop's laugh, walk, talk, everything, but most important her eyes. Whenever they did have time to spend together, Artemis would do anything to get her to laugh or to see those beautiful pale aqua blue eyes shine. Snowdrop was/is perfect to him, but with Solaris around all the time he couldn't fully court the teen, and that pissed him off more then anything else.

He was watching over the two in the private garden behind a tree, his anger was growing and his thoughts were darker then before. He was thinking of several ways to kill his brother if he touched Snowdrop again when someone tapped his shoulder. He jumped a bit and turned to see a teenage Flyer boy with blue and brown wings, curly brown and blue hair, gray eyes, and pale skin.

"Rain Storm? What are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper as he tried to calm his racing heart.

The boy, Rain Storm, tapped his foot as he demanded, "And what are YOU doing here? You are supposed to be looking over some documents while your brother takes a break."

Artemis huffed, "And why should I do that bastard's work? He runs this place just fine without my help."

Rain Storm gave him a questioning look, but looked around the tree when he heard laughing and saw Solaris tickling Snowdrop gently. "I get it now. You're jealous."

Artemis slapped his hand over Rain Storms mouth and shushed him, "Not so loud and no! I'm not jealous!" he said in a whisper. He carefully pulled Rain Storm back into the hallway and checked to see if the two had notice, but didn't as they were too busy tickling each other.

Rain Storm huffed, or as best he could, before slapping the hand away and said, "Then why are you watching the two? If not because of jealously , then of what is it my prince?"

Artemis sighed, he didn't want to admit it, but Rain Storm could get anything out of him, and he meant anything! "I'm jealous okay! I'm in love with Snowdrop and it makes me sick that she rather spends her time with that glory, lime light hogging brother of mine! It's not fair! Snowdrop's mine, not his!"

Rain Storm gave him a sympathetic smile, no one should watch as the one they love be swoon by someone else. "Have you told her how you feel yet?"

Artemis shook his head, "No, I'm too afraid of her rejection. I'd die if she hated me for loving her. I just don't know what to do Rain Storm."

Rain Storm laid his hand on Artemis's shoulder as he spoke in a gentle voice, "Tell her the truth. If you don't, then you'll never know if she feels like that or has the same feelings. And then you might never get the chance if she finds someone else before you tell her. You have to act Artemis! Act on your feelings and believe in your heart. It will lead you to the light and love that you need."

Artemis smiled, "You're right. I have to tell her before I lose her to someone else or never know if she does feel the same." He hugged the boy, "Thank you so much Rain Storm!"

Rain Storm smiled as he hugged back, "That's what I'm here for! Now I have to go and make up some kind of an excuse as to why you are not in your room looking over the documents to Files Worthy." They parted and Rain Storm walked away.

Artemis nodded, "I owe you one Rain Storm."

Rain Storm waved behind him; "You better keep that promise!" he turned around the corner and was gone.

With a look of determination Artemis walked into the garden and straight to Snowdrop and Solaris when he stopped. What should he do? Ask Snowdrop to meet him somewhere and then tell her or tell her right then and there? He thought about it when Solaris called his name, "Artemis? Artemis, what are you doing here?"

He broke out of his thoughts and stuttered "Oh! I-I-I-I-I wanted to-to-to talk to S-S-Snowdrop. May I?"

The two on the ground just looked at each; Snowdrop shrugged before getting up and followed Artemis out of the garden and into a nearby study. "What is it you wanted to see me Artemis? Everything's okay, right?"

Artemis nodded and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "Well…I was wondering if you would…" he trailed off, not able to finish his sentence.

Snowdrop lean in and asked, "Would what?" She put her hand on her hips, "Is everything okay?"

Artemis took a deep breath, this was it! It is now or never. "I was wondering if you would…join me tonight. I'm going to do something special with the stars tonight! A new formation!" He choked a bit, but he thought this would be the best way to tell her. To do it in his element, the night.

Snowdrop was puzzled, "What? You also bring out the stars? I didn't know you could do that!" she said excitedly. "What time?"

Artemis smiled brightly, "Meet me at eight in the private garden after I bring the moon out and I will show you the new formation."

Snowdrop jumped up and down excitedly, "Cool! I can't wait!" She hugged Artemis before rushing out yelling behind her, "I have to go, but I can't wait to see it! Bye Artemis!"

When Snowdrop was out of ear shot Artemis hollered, "YES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" He couldn't wait for nightfall.

It was now eight o'clock and Artemis had just raised the moon and stars and he was flying towards the garden. An ear to ear smile was stuck on his face. "I can't wait to tell Snowdrop how I feel! Oh I hope she returns my feelings!" he said as the garden grew closer.

He saw Snowdrop sitting by the pond; she was wearing a light pink top with white skirt that stopped a little above her knees and silver sandals. He smirked, _she looks perfect,_ he thought. He landed behind some bushes and made sure he was ready. Just when he thought he was and about to take a step out of the bushes, Solaris appeared in the garden.

Artemis silently growled as he stepped back in, _what is he doing here? Shouldn't stupid 'I'm the day and I should get all the attention' be asleep now? And why is he walking towards my Snowdrop?_ He moved closer and listened to the two.

"Solaris, what are you doing here?" Snowdrop asked as she stared into crimson pools.

"Um…well…I just wonder the same about you?" Solaris said, shifting from one foot to the other. He looked to be a bit nervous.

Snowdrop noticed, "Solaris? Is everything okay?" She got up and checked to see if Solaris was okay. "You're not getting sick or something are you?"

"No, I'm not." Solaris sighed, "I'm just going to be blunt here…I like you a lot Snowdrop. Maybe…even love you. I love you Snowdrop."

Both Snowdrop and Artemis gasped; though Snowdrop's was a bit quieter then Snowdrop's and wasn't heard over the sounds of the garden. "You love me?" Snowdrop asked in disbelief.

Solaris nodded before looking away, "Yes, but I understand if you don't feel the same. It's just…I couldn't keep this on my chest any longer. I had to tell you and see if you feel the same."

Snowdrop smiled and turned Solaris's face towards her while Artemis grimaced. _Please Snowdrop, don't. Don't be in love with him! You love me not him! You're supposed to be mine not his; I can't lose you to him too!_

Snowdrop smiled and hugged Solaris, "I felt the same about you too." That did it, Artemis heart started crack. "I have been feeling like this for a while now, I just wasn't sure how to tell you. I was afraid how you or anybody else would feel about it. I love you too Solaris."

Solaris smiled and laid his hand on Snowdrops cheek before he brought Snowdrop close and kissed her.

In the background, Artemis was devastated. He watched as they kiss and held onto each other. He felt sick and abandoned, but mostly upset. _I'm too late. I'm too damn late!_

The couple let up and held each other before sitting down. They looked up at the night sky and Snowdrop pointed to something. "Solaris look up there. I think that is what Artemis was talking about."

Solaris looked up and saw a heart formation in the stars, "So that is what you were telling me about earlier. That's beautiful, granted you're more beautiful."

Snowdrop blushed, "Solaris." She smiled and kissed Solaris again, which he didn't mind.

Tears were falling from broken dark purple eyes as he continued to watch. He lost the one he loved, and to his brother never the less. He walked out of the bushes and ran out of the garden, not caring if anybody notice him or that his tears refused to stop falling. All he wanted to do was get to his room and cry his broken heart out.

And that was what happened for the rest of the night. No one knew what was wrong with the prince except for one. Rain Storm had heard Artemis running to his room and slammed the door open and close. He was able to pick the lock open before walking in and locking the door behind him so no one could interrupt them.

What he saw broke his heart; Artemis had his head in his pillow, crying his eyes out. He walked over and sat down on the bed before gently rubbing Artemis back. "Artemis? Artemis, what happened? Why are you crying?" he asked.

Artemis looked up at him, his eyes red and puff as he told him what happened. "I lost her Rain Storm. Solaris told her that he was in love with her, and Snowdrop returned his feelings. I lost her Rain Storm! I lost her to my brother! It's not fair! Why does he get all the love?! Why do people love him and not me?! Why?! WHY?" He collapsed back onto the bed, his head falling into Rain Storm's lap.

He sighed sadly, he was afraid of this happening to him, and ran his fingers threw his hair as he sang to him. They stayed like that all night, until they both fell asleep holding each other, mostly Rain Storm holding Artemis.


	4. Chapter 4: A Heartbroken Artemis

Chapter 4: A Heartbroken Artemis

Around six in the morning, Solaris came knocking at Artemis's door. The two on the bed woke and Rain Storm rushed to the door and answered while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Solaris? What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"What are you doing in Artemis's room? Is he here?" he demanded.

He looked back to see that Artemis had fallen back to sleep, not that he blamed him. Poor thing didn't go to sleep until 5 in the morning. Rain Storm covered his mouth as another yawn came out, he didn't sleep until thirty minutes later, so both were running on little sleep.

He stepped out and glared at the ruler, "Artemis is not feeling so well and can't perform his task. Could you be a good older brother and lower it for him?"

Solaris raised an eyebrow, "And what is wrong with him?"

Rain Storm sighed, he was not in the mood, "I'll tell you the details later, but if you must know…he has been crying most of the night and it's your fault that he is."

"My fault? How is it my fault?" he asked in slight confusion and anger.

"Just do it this once. I'll tell you later when I have gotten some sleep and he is okay?" He opened the door, putting a 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle and tossed one more glare at the sun prince. "Good night!" He said as he slammed the door in his face.

Solaris blinked, "What the hell? Okay never mess with Rain Storm in the morning and what did he mean that I'm the reason Artemis was crying? What have I done recently?" He pondered this as he went to set the moon and raise the sun.

Rain Storm leaned against the door as he gave a tired sigh, "He doesn't pay me enough."

"I thought you get paid well?" Artemis asked tiredly, rubbing one of his eyes as he sat up. "What did _HE_ want?"

Rain Storm pointed out the window, "Your brother was wondering why you haven't set the moon yet."

Artemis jumped up; cursing that he forgot about the moon, and tried to rush to the balcony, but Rain Storm rushed towards him and forced him back down. "Relax; I got mister high and mighty to do it this time."

Artemis gave him a weak smile, "Thank you Rain Storm. I don't know what I do without you."

Rain Storm smiled back; though it looked lop-sided and tired, "That's my job as your caretaker! Now sleep." Artemis nodded and went to put on his pajamas as Rain Storm got his bed ready.

He slipped in and looked to Rain Storm, "I hate to ask this, but could you stay with me?" Rain Storm nodded and got in, making himself comfortable before singing his lullaby again (A/N: Good song that is a lullaby like is Hush Now, Quiet now), putting both of them to sleep.

 **So how am I doing do far. :) please leave a comment. And yes I have this story one my other sites too.**


	5. Chapter 5: Artemis Turns into Nightmare

**A/N Hope all you wonderful readers are enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to review. :D**

 **Chapter 5:Artemis turns into Nightmare**

For the next couple weeks, which became months, Artemis, avoid most people, especially Snowdrop when he tried to ask where Artemis was that night. Artemis just couldn't talk to her, every time he looked at Snowdrop his heart broke and he wanted to cry. All he would do was just raise and set the moon and watch from his balcony as everyone else was happy and congratulate the new couple. Rain Storm decided not to tell Solaris the truth about Artemis's sadness, that he was just tired and upset, but was better now, which was the opposite, but he didn't feel that Solaris was ready to learn the truth yet. He was too busy trying to cheer up the young prince, but nothing worked. He was sleeping in, taking longer to raise and set the moon, eating less, and isolating himself from other, including him.

He was walking back with clean clothes and sheet for prince mops-a-lot when he bumped into Snowdrop, who was standing in front of Artemis's door. "Artemis, please come out. I want to talk to you. I haven't heard or seen you in days! Please Artemis?"

Rain Storm sighed before clearing his throat to announce his presence to the young Flyer. "Snowdrop, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Solaris?" he asked, as he moved the basket to his hip.

Snowdrop gave a sheepish smile before answering, "Well, I took a sick day. I know something is wrong with Artemis, so I'm trying to get him to come out. We haven't talk or hang out in weeks."

"And how is that going?" He asked, digging threw his pockets for something.

Snowdrop sighed, "Not well. He hasn't said one word and I'm really worried about him. Rain Storm, do you know what is wrong with him? Is he mad or upset about something? Have I done something to upset him?"

He gave her a sad smile, "I don't know what to tell you Snowdrop. I'm not sure if I should or shouldn't. Artemis needs to tell you what's wrong and not me. But to answer your questions, he is upset, about what I can't tell you, and I think he is more upset about what Solaris has done then what you have done."

Snowdrop was still confused, but nodded anyway just as Rain Storm pulled out a key to Artemis's room.

He had forgotten it the other day, so he made sure to have it at all times.

"Rain Storm, can you tell him I'm sorry for hurting him, even though I don't know what it is and that I didn't mean too? Can you tell him that?"

Rain Storm nodded and watched as Snowdrop walked away with a sad face. Rain Storm sighed and glared at the door before unlocking it, walked in, and yelled, "You had better have heard that! You know very damn well that I don't like to do that to people, especially Snowdrop! Artemis?" He looked around the room and saw Artemis wasn't there. "Where did he go?" He looked around the room, but found no trace of him and worried. "Oh no, please be okay Artemis." He went to put the clothes and sheets up before walking off to do his other chores.

On the roof of his tower, Artemis sighed, a tear fell. He heard what the two said before flying to the roof. He just couldn't face them. He knew Rain Storm and Snowdrop were getting tired of his sadness, but he couldn't let it go. He had nothing left, Solaris took the one he loved away, got all the people of Equestria love and devotion while he got nothing, and Snowdrop broke his heart. The darkness was getting to him, he knew that and he knew he shouldn't, but it was so welcoming. He was tired of the pain, the sadness, and the loneliness that came with being stuck in his brother's shadow.

He needed to do something to make them all pay! But what? He saw Solaris was flying down; bring the sun down as well. He sighed as he summoned his power and raised the moon. Before he landed on his balcony he saw Snowdrop and Solaris in the garden, having fun and kissing.

Artemis growled before landing and ran to his bed and yelled into his pillow until he yelled no more. He got out of his pillow, breathing deeply before walking back out of his balcony and sighed,

 _"Now the hour has come at last_

 _The soft and fading light Has crossed the west horizon_

 _And has bidden us goodnight_

 _And what a lovely night it is_

 _To walk a moonlit field_

 _To see the softer shades_

 _That are by starlight now revealed"_

He leaned on his balcony and saw that nobody was around and the homes were either dark or had a candle glowing. He growled.

 _"So why is it that now?_

 _When all is quiet and at rest_

 _When candles glow and all the world Is at its very best_

 _The people of Equestria_

 _Should lock themselves away_

 _To shun the moon and wait instead_

 _For Brother's sunny day?_

Tears had been slowly running down his face as he looked back to the garden before pounding his fist against the cold stone of the railing.

 _"Am I so wrong to wish that they_

 _Would see things like I do?_

 _And am I so wrong to think_

 _That they might love me too?_

 _Why shouldn't they adore me?_

 _Is it not within my right?_

 _I'll not be overshadowed!_

 _Mine is not the lesser light!_

 _I've waited long enough now_

 _For them all to come around_

 _And though the Sun may plead and threaten,_

 _The Moon will stand his ground_

 _And all will know the wonder_

 _Of my dark and jeweled sky_

 _When all the world is wrapped In an eternal lullaby_

 _So say goodnight at this,_

 _The final setting of the sun_

 _Tomorrow dawns in darkness_

 _The nighttime has begun!"_

He laughed like a madman as it came to him. He would take over the thrown and make the night eternal. He became crazy as he thought of something else, he needed armor and he knew exactly where to find it. He spread his wings out and took flight, not to be seen for the rest of the night.

It was time to raise the sun and Artemis hadn't been seen by anyone, not even Rain Storm couldn't find him. He and Snowdrop were getting worried; they just knew something bad was going to happen. Prince Solaris was angry, "Where the hell is he?!"

Rain Storm shook his head, "Everyone is looking for him, but he is nowhere to be seen."

Snowdrop yawned, she was tired. She helped Rain Storm look for Artemis, but they had to return to the thrown room when they couldn't find him. "I think you're just going to have to set the moon yourself this time Solaris."

Solaris sighed in annoyance, but got up and walked over to the balcony, "This is the last time. I'm going to have a serious talk with him about this and his stupid attitude later." Solaris focused on his powers and tried to lower the moon, but try as he might he couldn't lower it or bring up his sun. "What is the meaning of this? Why can't I lower the moon?" he asked.

Both Rain Storm and Snowdrop gasped, "WHAT?"

Soon a gentle baritone voice waft in singing…

 _"Ask not the sun why he sets,_

 _Why he shrouds his light away._

 _Or why he hides his glowing gaze,_

 _When night turns crimson gold to grey" ._

Chills ran up everyone's spine as they looked for the source of the voice. It sounded like Artemis's but darker and deeper.

 _"For silent falls the guilty sun,_

 _As day to dark does turn._

 _One simple truth he dare not speak:_

 _His light can only blind and burn."_

They looked behind them and saw Artemis walking towards the thrown.

 _"No mercy for the guilty,_

 _Bring down their lying sun._

 _Blood so silver black by night,_

 _Upon their faces pale white."_

He took a seat and finished his song, the room filled with a dark essence, a feeling of dread, darkness, and death was in the air. Something was not right with Artemis.

 _"Cruel moon, bring the end,_

 _The dawn will never rise again."_

Solaris growled as he stood in front of Artemis, "What the hell is going on? What is wrong with you?! Lower that moon now!"

Artemis tsked, "You know Solaris anger doesn't look good on you. And why should I do that? The moon is just as beautiful as that awful sun of yours."

"Artemis, what is going on? Why are you doing this?" Snowdrop asked, scared and worried for her friend.

Artemis laughed, "Isn't it obvious? That little melody should have given it away, but just in case I'll sing it again… _Cruel moon, bring the end, the dawn will never rise again_."

Rain Storm gasped as he had figured it out, "You're going to let the moon stay there forever aren't you!"

Artemis clapped, "And Rain Storm gets the point!" He laughed, "I'm going to take over and make the night eternal…FOREVER! Wahaahahahahahahahaha!"

"What?! You can't be serious!" Solaris yelled.

Artemis smirked, "Oh, I'm dead serious. Once you are out of the way dear brother, I'll control Equestria and the people of this sun loving land will bow down to me!" He snapped his fingers and he transformed before their eyes.

His skin became black as blue armor surrounded him, his hair became a flame of black and blue, and his eyes became demonic in shape and turned into a brighter shade of red. He laughed at their shocked and scared faces. "What do you think? I found this with the left over stuff from King Sombra. I knew that old Magician would have something like this laying around. It feeds on hate, anger, and the darkness in the wearer's heart!"

"Why? Why are you doing this, Artemis?" Snowdrop asked as she was pulled behind Rain Storm.

Artemis closed his eyes and said, "I'm no longer the Artemis you knew."

"You have to stop this! The Artemis I knew would never do anything like this!" Snowdrop reasoned.

Artemis huffed, "The Artemis you knew is gone forever stuck in the darkness! No more shall he suffer! Call me Nightmare!"

"Fine then Nightmare, why are you doing this?!" Solaris asked, the anger building the longer they stood there.

"Why? Because of you and the damn people of Equestria! That's why! I'm tired of being in your shadow Solaris!" he growled. "But that will all change soon, but now I must take my leave. Ta-ta!" he said, turning into a cloud of dark blue smoke and flying out of the room laughing madly.

"What did he mean by that?" Solaris asked as he tried to think what could have happened to his brother.

"I know what he means." He and Snowdrop turned to Rain Storm, who had tears running down his face. "He was talking about how he hasn't been loved by those around him and the people of this land."

"Huh? What do you mean? The people love him," Solaris said confused.

Rain Storm shook his head, "No, they do not. All the praise, worship, love, and attention have been going to you, Solaris. There are no songs about Artemis, there are no statues to him or the moon, and he doesn't have the one he loves."

"The one he loves? Who is that?" Snowdrop asked.

Rain Storm sighed, "Remember the night when Artemis didn't set the moon or didn't show up in the garden like he said he would?"

The two nodded,

"Well, he did. He was going to tell Snowdrop how he really felt about her. He loves you Snowdrop."

Snowdrop gasped, she never noticed before. It all made since now. Tears fell from her eyes as realization hit her, "That was Artemis, who ran out of the garden, wasn't it?"

Rain Storm nodded, "He was heartbroken when he found out that you had feelings for Solaris. He didn't want to lose you to him."

"Why? Because he's jealous of me?" Solaris said, the anger he felt a while ago was back at full force.

Rain Storm shook his head, "You don't get it, do you? He's alone and scared. You two have been so busy that you didn't notice what was happening to your own brother and best friend! He has been hurting for years, you never once notice! I was there when he need someone to cry to! Where the hell were you! Off celebrating, and ignoring your brother! You are the worst older brother ever!"

Solaris thought about what Rain Storm had said, when was the last time he and Artemis spent any time together? Realization hit him like a ton of bricks and Solaris was speechless, Rain Storm was right. He never noticed how bad Artemis was getting. He hadn't spent anytime with him since he took the thrown. He had unintentionally ignored and hurt his brother, and now Artemis would suffer the punishment of his actions. He had to do something and save his brother, but how? He looked to a monument that held five gems and a crown with a six pointed star on top. He gasped, "The Elements! That's it!"

Rain Storm and Snowdrop looked at him confused before looking at each other. "Do you know what he is talking about?" Rain Storm asked, but Snowdrop shrugged.

Solaris sighed, "I realized that Rain Storm is right, I have been a bad brother, but I'm going to make it up to him. I'm going to save him and I'm going to use the Elements of Harmony to help."

"But how are you going to do that? Artemis controls three of them; loyalty, honesty, and generosity. You only control magic, laughter, and kindness. You can't control Artemis's, can you?"

Solaris shook his head, "Normally no, but it looks like Artemis has lost those traits to the darkness. I might be able to use them, but not to the way I want to use them."

"What do you mean? Solaris?" Rain Storm asked, nervous about what might happen.

Solaris frowned as he slipped the crown on and summoned the other gems to his side. "You just have to watch and see. I have a plan, but I know you are not going to like it."


	6. Chapter 6:Banishment of a Prince and Dea

**A/N: So here is chapter 6 :) Please remember to review.**

 **Chapter 6:Banishment of a Prince and Death of a Friend**

Outside Nightmare was terrorizing the kingdom. He used the magic of the dark armor to summon dark shadow monsters to attack the citizens and to cause chaos.

He laughed wickedly, "Yes! Teach the people of Equestria who is to be feared! If they won't love me, then I'll make them fear me instead!"

"ARTEMIS! THIS HAS TO STOP NOW!"

Nightmare sighed as he looked to see Solaris fly towards him. "And why, dear brother, should I do that? I want these people to suffer for the pain they and you have caused me," he said, pointing an accusing finger at Solaris.

"I'm sorry Artemis. I should have been a better brother to you. I didn't pay attention to you when you needed me and I let you down. Stop this now and we can talk about this. Please!" Solaris begged and flew slowly towards Nightmare.

"No! No, you shall know my pain before you die! This is your judgment day everyone!" He summoned a ball of black magic and shot it at Solaris. Solaris dodged and used the elements to summon a rainbow color energy bolt and tossed several at Nightmare. He dodged the first two but was hit by the rest. "AH!"

Snowdrop and Rain Storm rushed through the skies and stopped a few feet from the fight. "Oh no! We have to do something!" Snowdrop said, trying to rush in, but was stopped by Rain Storm. "Rain Storm?"

"No, we can't. This is between them, we shouldn't intervene. Solaris is the only one to save him." Snowdrop sadly nodded and watched as the two battled on.

Solaris threw several light energy bolts at Nightmare, effectively hitting him each and every time. Nightmare growled, "I will not lose to you! The darkness and the night will be eternal! I will be the ruler of all! All shall fear me!"

Solaris sighed, "I was afraid of this." He concentrated on his powers and the power of the Elements. He glowed as he flew up higher and said in a voice that echoed, "For your crimes against the citizens of Equestria and the crown, I banish you to the moon!"

Nightmare's face darkened, "No! NO! I WILL NOT LOSE!" He summoned all his magic, a blue and black aura surrounded him.

"Artemis, stop this! This isn't you!" Snowdrop yelled as she flew passed Rain Storm and straight for Nightmare.

Nightmare glared at her, his eyes now black with red pupils. "And how many times must I tell you, the Artemis you knew is gone and you'll be gone as well! Say goodnight!" As quick as lightening he raised his hand and struck Snowdrop with a lightening bolt of black magic.

Snowdrop screamed as the black magic ran threw her body before she went limp, wings once strong stopped, and she fell to the ground with a thud. "No! Snowdrop, NO!" Rain Storm yelled as he flew as fast as he could to reach the girl.

Nightmare laugh, "Don't think I forgot about you now Rain Storm." He raised his hand shot the Flyer down as well. He smirked sadly, _"I'm sorry my friend, but I know you will hate me forever for doing this."_

Solaris watch in horror as the two people he loved fall to their deaths. His anger grew; a snarl grew on his face, "How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!"

Nightmare smiled evilly, "Don't like what you see? Don't like seeing the ones you love gone? Now you know how I feel. I watched as you and the people you love, leave me in the dark, cold and alone. But don't worry; you'll be joining them soon." He summoned all his dark magic and poured out all into one continuous attack.

Solaris concentrated on all the magic and power he had and poured it into one continuous attack as well. They hit each other; power and magic wavering, pushing back and forth, one trying to best the other. Nightmare focused more of his magic, power, and energy into the attack, pushing Solaris light/rainbow magic back.

"Hahahaha! You fool! You can't even begin to imagine the power I have! You will lose! WAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Solaris felt his magic being pushed back, he was going to lose. He couldn't lose this; he had to do this for Snowdrop, for Rain Storm, for the people of Equestria, and most of all for Artemis. "You can do this! I know you can!"

Looking down and he saw Snowdrop and Rain Storm looking up at him. They weren't the only ones; the whole of Equestria was rooting for him. They knew and believed in him. Snowdrop and Rain Storm believed in him. The power and love he felt from them flew into him and grew, making him stronger and powerful. The rainbow magic grew and pushed back the darkness.

Nightmare's eyes grew; he was losing to his brother. "No! NO, I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU! I CAN'T!" He tried to summon more magic into the attack, but he was growing weak.

Solaris felt the darkness weakened, he poured more of his magic into his attack and watched as the dark magic was destroyed and hit Nightmare dead on the chest.

Nightmare screamed as the rainbow magic surrounded him and he tried to break free. "NO, NO! Solaris how could you! You'll pay for this! I will return dear _brother_ and the night will be eternal!" he said before the magic turned him into a ball of light and shot up to the sky. It hit the moon and an image of a man's face was left on it.

Solaris sighed in relief, it was over. He sealed his brother away and saved Equestria. "SOLARIS GET DOWN HERE QUICK!" Solaris looked down and gasped as he saw Snowdrop still on the ground, not moving as Rain Storm held her.

Solaris flew as fast as he could down to them and knelt by Snowdrop's side. Her breath was labored and weak, blood was spilling from a cut on her forehead, and her beautiful wings now broken and covered in blood and dirt.

Rain Storm looked at her with tears running down his face, "She's not going to make it Solaris. The damage is too great."

"No, Snowdrop." He pulled his love over into his lap and held her close, "I'm so sorry, Snowdrop."

Snowdrop coughed and opened her eyes to sad crimson ones, "It wasn't…all…your fault."

"I should have been quicker. You can't leave me Snowdrop. I love you."

Snowdrop weakly smiled, "I love you too. (cough) I want to tell you something though." Solaris nodded and listen closely, "I also love Artemis as well. He had my heart too for a long time. I didn't know what (cough) to do. I was afraid to tell him and you the truth, I didn't want to lose my friends. (cough) Do you hate me?"

Solaris shook his head, "I could never hate you, Little One."

Snowdrop looked up at him with half lidded eyes, "I wish I had told him sooner. Can you tell him that when he is back to normal?" Solaris nodded, tears fell from his crimson eyes. Snowdrop pushed up with all her might and gave him one last kiss before she took her last breath and fell limp in Solaris's embrace. Her eyes closed and her skin paled as death took her away.

Solaris just sat there, holding/cradling and crying over Snowdrops body. Rain Storm fell to the ground in a crying lump. People surrounded the two and mourned and cried with their prince, much had been lost today.


	7. Chapter 7: Solaris Sings A Lullaby

**Mares and Gentle Colts I give you chapter 7. Don' t forget to let me know how I'm doing.**

 **Chapter 7: Solaris Sings Lullaby for a Prince**

As the months passed since the incident, the people of Equestria got back into their daily routines, except for one. Prince Solaris became the sole ruler of the kingdom and now raised both the sun and moon.

Three days after the incident, Snowdrop was given a proper burial in a new cemetery near the grounds of the new palace. During the war, Nightmare had his monster attack the old castle, destroying most of it. A new palace was needed not only because of that, but because of the growth and expansion of Equestria meant that the palace needed to be in a new location.

Solaris sighed as he sat out on his new balcony, looking up at the moon. He hoped that Artemis would eventually forgive him, but until then he sat back and watched as time pass by. Over the months he also worked on a lullaby for his brother that he would sing every night, hoping that it reached him in his sleep. It was a bit rough, but he didn't care and tonight was no different as he sang the lullaby.

 _"Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

 _How can I have sent you away?_

 _The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

 _The harmony's silent today_

 _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

 _And I will your company keep_

 _Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

 _Have carried you softly to sleep_

 _Once did a Prince who shone like the sun_

 _Look out on his kingdom and sigh_

 _He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony_

 _So handsome and so well beloved as I"_

 _So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory_

 _That long was the shadow he cast_

 _Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved_

 _And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

 _Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

 _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Artemis, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _Forgive me for being so blind_

 _Soon did that Prince take notice that others_

 _Did not give his brother his due_

 _And neither had he loved him as he deserved_

 _He watched as his brother's unhappiness grew_

 _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

 _Takes hold of the mind of its host_

 _And that foolish Prince did nothing to stop_

 _The destruction of one who had needed him most_

 _Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

 _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Artemis, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _May troubles be far from your mind_

 _And forgive me for being so blind_

 _The years now before us_

 _Fearful and unknown_

 _I never imagined_

 _I'd face them on my own_

 _May these thousand winters_

 _Swiftly pass, I pray_

 _I love you; I miss you_

 _All these miles away_

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

 _And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

 _And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

 _Sleep..."_

He sighed once more and wiped away the tears that came every time he sang this song. He missed his brother and he missed Snowdrop. He was grateful to still have Rain Storm and was shocked when the truth came out that he was really an Alicorn, like him. He had locked his own magic away to hide it, and try to be normal like any other person. Most alicorns were treated like gods, so he understood why he did what he did and let him stay with him.

He looked back at the moon, "I miss you so much brother. I'm so sorry, Artemis. I hope things will get better as the years go by. Good night little brother. I love you." He kissed his hand and blew it to the moon before walking inside and slept for the rest of the night. Dreaming of life with his brother by his side again, along with Snowdrop.


	8. Chapter 8: Artimes POV Sings His Reply

**Chapter 8: Artimes POV Sings His Reply**

A lone on the desolate barren lands of the moon sat a boy on a bed of cold stone. He was gazing at the planet before him, Earth. It once was his home and a place where he was loved before he was tossed aside and banished to this place not to long ago.

Nothing about this boy looked natural, his skin was as black as the night and was covered in blue armor, his hair was a flame of black and blue, and his eyes were demonic in shape and a brighter shade of red. His natural look was gone due to the events that lead to his banishment.

The boy was stuck here for a thousand years by his brother, the bringer of the sun, Prince Solaris. Oh how he hated him and that damn sun of his. The people just loved and adore him while he, the Prince of the moon, got nothing! He will make his brother pay.

A very soft melody was heard making the boy softly chuckle, "You still singing that song brother? Fine, I'll sing you one." He closed his eyes and listen as the melody passed before singing his.

 _"Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

 _How could you have sent me away?_

 _I sit here and gaze into stillness alone,_

 _The darkness and silence pervade_

 _But here in my prison, my thoughts they won't fade_

 _Of power, and glory, and praise_

 _Till your blinded eyes, can see your own lies_

 _The stars will recount my last days_

 _Once was a prince whose moon shone so bright,_

 _The stars were in awe at its glow._

 _He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no person_

 _Who'd dare be asleep through this marvelous show?"_

 _Yet where were they all, his subjects he never_

 _Caught sight of once shadows did fall_

 _Their laughter and joy was but a hopeless dream_

 _Which grew into nightmares as sun rays charmed all_

 _Wait now, sun prince, the night will arise_

 _So keep not my moon in its place,_

 _Solaris my judgment was not yours to give,_

 _And soon now we'll both meet our fates._

 _Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Brother, your deed hurt much more than you know_

 _The time for my vengeance is nigh_

 _The beams of another cast brightly on others,_

 _Whose love and affection it drew_

 _And there that moon prince watched, shunned by the world,_

 _As hate filled his heart and unhappiness grew_

 _"Why don't they adore me?" he thought_

 _To himself, as the other had no right to boast_

 _And that selfish Prince did nothing to stop_

 _The destruction of I, who had needed him most_

 _Wait now, sun prince, the night will arise_

 _So keep not my moon in its place,_

 _Solaris my judgment was not yours to give,_

 _And soon now we'll both meet our fates._

 _Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Brother, your deed hurt much more than you know_

 _May guilt plague you for your great crime_

 _For the time of my vengeance is nigh_

 _The years now before us_

 _Fearful and unknown_

 _I never imagined_

 _I'd face them on my own_

 _May these thousand winters_

 _Swiftly pass, I pray_

 _My pain grows, I can't know_

 _Are you still the same?_

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe behind your veil of sunlight_

 _You know not my sadness, pain, nor care_

 _And as you dream, I'll break away and meet you there_

 _Sleep..."_

He glared at the Earth as he saw the sun rise in the horizon. "Solaris, I will be back and I will defeat you and those of the sun once and for all!" He closed his eyes and laid down on the bed as the melody he sang left on a shadow towards the earth.

Deep inside him, his true self was crying. Crying for not only the pain he had suffered, but for the pain he caused to everyone else, more importantly Solaris, Rain Storm and the women he loved, Snowdrop. Oh how he regretted doing that to Snowdrop, he believed he was a true monster after that and deserve every punishment and the heartbreak he felt every single day. He cried, and cried until he fell asleep to the sounds of his brother's lullaby.

"Solaris, forgive me? Rain Storm, forgive me? Snowdrops, my heart, please don't forgive me. I'm not worthy of your attention or love. I'm sorry my friend."

 **A/N :) I hope all you guys and gal are enjoying the story so far. If the felling hits you, leave a comment and I will post much faster than I already am.**


	9. Chapter 9: Preparing for the Coming Dark

**A/N Its time for the story to get even better! Enjoy my fellow readers.**

 **Chapter 9: Preparing for the Coming Darkness**

A man stood on his balcony as he readied to set the moon and raise the sun as he done for the last few hundred years. He was about to fly off when he heard a strange and sad melody.

He sighed and looked to the moon, "Looks like you are still upset brother." He flew up and did his jobs before flying off to the thrown room where his closet friends and advisers were waiting for him.

He sighed again and landed right on the thrown. "So what have I done to encourage you all to be here?"

A man with brown hair and blue eyes step forward, "We're worried Solaris. It's getting close to time. He will be freed and we have no way to stop him!"

Solaris nodded tiredly, "I know White Knight. You, Sacred Scroll, Fate and the other advisers have told me numerous times before. Artemis's return is coming, but we just have to have faith."

Glory Justice, his body guard and best friend, scoffed, "Can we trust a shrimp like her?"

Solaris glared at him, "Of course we can! I know she can fulfill that destiny."

"But she is not strong enough! How can we know that she will be able to control it or stop Nightmare?!" War Cry, Solaris other body guard and friend, said.

Fate, the only female on the council and close friend, step forward, "I believe in what the king says. I have seen great things come to for Prince Artemis and this kingdom because of him."

Solaris smiled at her, "Thank you Fate. We shall wait and leave faith in my student's hands." He got up and walk down the thrown, "I know we don't have anything important this morning, so I'm going to take my leave and find Rain Storm and Ash Wood."

Sacred Scroll stood next to Fate and Forest Breeze, friend and palace servant, sister Aide, the palace healer, "The last time I saw them…they were with Winter Bells and Forest Trees. I think they are in the public gardens." Solaris smirked and nodded before taking off in the direction of the garden. Sacred Scroll and White night sighed while the others laughed before leaving as well.

Three people watched as a brown horse with blue splotches and brown and blue wings ran around them. One was a girl with tan skin, dark purple eyes, black and purple wings with a green shine when the light hit them at just the right angle and black hair that had green and purple tips. The other two were a boy and girl both were tan skinned as well and both were very strong Unicorns, but one was taller, had platinum blond hair, and lavender eyes. The other girl was probably a head short than the other, had tri-color hair that was black at the base, outlined with blue, and silvery bangs framing beautiful amethyst colored eyes, and soft features, giving her a more feminine look.

"Go Rain Storm! You can do it!" yelled the short girl. The horse nodded as it passed by them again before picking up speed and jumped over the small river that ran across the public gardens. The gardens were beautiful, filled with different water features and many local plants and flowers, but paled in comparison to the private gardens, which the three had access to. The only reason they weren't there was because of the horse running in the public garden.

She landed with a thud and skidded to a stop. "Yee-haw! That was amazing!" yelled the blond.

The girl huffed, "Yeah, she just finally able to make it over the small river. Couldn't do it with your wings, just need to show how you are better with out them. Bravo," she said with a less then enthusiastic clap.

The horse glare and snorted before a blue light surrounded him and he changed into a man with brown and blue hair, bluish gray eyes, pale skin, and wings that were the same colors as his hair.

"Well excuse me for trying to do something without my wings for once!" He said as he stormed back over to the three, who been sitting by a retaining wall.

"Well if it means anything, I'm proud of you Rain Storm!"

They all turned to see Solaris walking in, "Hey Solaris!" they all said. Solaris nodded and sat next to the tri-colored girl. "Hey Winter Bells," he said with a wink.

Winter Bells blushed, "Hi Solaris."

The blond stretched before placing his hands behind his head and said, "Yeah, don't listen to my cousin, Rain Storm. Ash Woods is just lazy."

Ash Woods glared at him, "I am not, Forest Breeze! I just don't see the reason she is doing this in the first place!"

The younger hummed, "Well this does shows that Rain Storms magic is strong and he can use it as a way to help just in case something happens to his wings!"

Rain Storm grinned, "Oh Winter Bells! I knew you would get it!" He pulled her away from Solaris, not noticing the evil stare he was giving him for touching his Winter Bells, and hugged her.

"Winter Bells, don't encourage him! You know what will happen when you do," Ash Woods warned.

"Well at least he doesn't have an Ares side like War Cry does!" he said. Everyone thought about the body guard and shivered. The man was good at his job, but sometime it got out of hand. He sort-of had split personalities and Ares would come out during those out of hand times and will ask for a hug. Unfortunately for the receiver of the hug, they would end up having a dagger shoved in their backs. It had only happened once in their group of friends and Forest Breeze was the unlucky one to be asked for a hug.

Rain Storm shivered again, rubbing his arms absentmindedly. "Yeah, let's not go back down that road again."

Winter Bells sat back down next to Solaris and asked, "So what are you doing here Solaris? No one is here but us and the council doesn't meet until later."

Solaris sighed dramatically and leaned against her, "I see that I'm not wanted. I just thought to spend time with my loving friends before the day becomes hell! But if you don't want me here, I can always leave."

Winter Bells laughed before wrapping her arms around Solaris, "You are silly sometimes!" Solaris laughed as he wrapped his arms around Winter Bells.

Ash Woods smirked, "You just want to be with Winter Bells. That's all."

Both Solaris and Winter Bells blushed and pulled apart as fast as they could. Everyone with half a brain could tell these two were in love, but just too afraid to say anything, more Solaris then Winter Bells.

After losing Snowdrop, Solaris never thought he would fall in love again. But one day while walking around in Canterlot doing his daily rounds he came across the girl as she was helping a elderly women get her bag back from a thief.

Winter Bells was an up and coming Toller in the royal orchestra at the time and was just out on the streets making beautiful music with her bells when the incident happened. Solaris was amazed at how much she looked like Snowdrop, but with tan skin and darker colors, and how determine she was to stop the guy, which she did. Winter Bells returned the bag to the elderly woman just as Solaris walked over and made sure things were taken care of. Ever since then the two have been close and been the best of friends, but that is for another time.

Slowly over the years though Solaris fell hard for Winter Bells, and the same could be said for Winter Bells. Unfortunately, the two were just too scared to tell the other how they felt. So the only thing they would do was secretly flirt with each other. It drove everybody who knew them crazy.

Winter Bells stood up and dusted herself off, before saying. "I should go. I do have a concert to perform tomorrow."

Solaris half heartedly smiled, "Okay Winter Bells. I'll see you around?" Winter Bells nodded and left the gardens.

The three others sighed, they were hopeless! Blind even! Forest Breeze also got up and stretched, "Yeah I need to do laundry today. I hate laundry duty!" he said, sticking his tongue out.

Ash Woods chuckled, "What's wrong cousin? Don't like washing War Crys undies?"

Forest Breeze smirked, "It's not War Crys laundry that I dread to do. It's yours! Your clothes and that nasty perfume of yours, I can never get the smell off them! Reminds me of a certain unicorn I know."

Ash Woods growled "Do NOT compare me to that pathetic unicorn! She is a two bit floozy who deserves to be turned into stone!"

Solaris nodded, "Yeah, I hope to never see Fille Beau again. She was crazy."

Rain Storm snorted, "That's the truth!" They said their good byes to Forest Breeze and started to talk again, "So what's up Solaris?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be teaching a certain little unicorn?" Ash Woods asked.

Solaris glared at her, "Yes, but I wanted to see you two." The two stared at him confused, he sighed, "Do you think I'm making the right decision with my student?"

Rain Storm smiled, "Of course you are. Twilight is special. I know she can save Artemis."

Ash Woods nodded, "Yeah. She, along with five others, will be able to destroy Nightmare and bring back our Artemis."

Solaris sighed again, "I'm just worried about the elements. Ever since we found out they don't work for me anymore, I worry and wonder if Twilight really is one of them."

Rain Storm crawled over to him and hugged him, "You need to have more faith in her. She will not let anyone down." Rain Storm pulled himself up and offered his hand to him. "Now you should be using this time to teach her some magic. She is your student and she needs to learn about magic, including the elements of harmony."

Solaris nodded, took the hand, and got up. "You're right Rain Storm. Thank you my friend. I'll go do that," he said before walking out of the garden to find his pupil.

Ash Woods and Rain Storm watched as the winds blew creepily across them. Ash Woods shivered, "Do you really believe he can be saved?"

Rain Storm nodded, "I don't give up on my friends, no matter what they have done to me." He took in a deep breath before walking back into the castle without another word.

Ash Woods sighed and shivered again as another creepy breeze blew by. She looked up to the sky and said, "I hope you are right for once Rain Storm."


	10. Chapter 10: Twilight (With A Twist)

**Chapter 10: Twilight (With A Twist)**

"Once upon a time in the land of Equestria, there lived two brothers who ruled over the kingdom. The oldest raised the sun and brought forth the day, while the youngest raised the moon and ushered in the night. The two worked together to bring peace and harmony to the land, but as time went by darkness in the young one's heart grew. The people of Equestria played and cherished the light of his brother brought, while they shunned and slept through his beautiful night. Hatred and anger in his heart and mind grew each day as he watched them play, laugh, and praise the light until one day he couldn't take it anymore, and the youngest refused to lower his moon. The eldest tried to reason with him, but the bitterness in the young one's heart turned him into aman of evil intent, Nightmare. Reluctantly, the eldest turn to ultimate source of magic and power, the Elements of Harmony. With the power of the elements the eldest was able to fight his brother and banish him to the moon for eternity. With trouble gone the remaining prince took on responsibility for both sun and moon and has rule of Equestria since."

"Elements of Harmony?" A girl with pale skin said to herself. She had deep indigo colored hair that had a dark purple and pink streak, trim cut, large purple eyes, and somewhat cherubic features. "I could have sworn I heard of those before, but where? Hmm? Maybe Winter Bells or Spike will know." She closed the book she was reading on ancient stories, put it into her backpack, and got up before running down the street. She dodged other people as she made her way to her home in a tower that had a decent size library and observatory. "There must be something. I know I heard of them before."

"Hey Twilight!" Twilight stopped in front of three other teens, two boys and a girl. "Hey Mona Lisa is throwing a little get together in the front castle courtyard, if you like to join us?" the girl asked.

Twilight sheepishly chuckled as she slid past them, "I'm so sorry, but I have a thing to do at the thing! Later!" and rushed off.

One of the boys huffed, "How rude."

"I think she's more interested in books then friends," said the other boy. The other two nodded and left.

 _I can't get distracted. Something is going to happen, I just know it! Something bad,_ she thought as she started up the stairs of her home. She pushed opened the door, but failed to notice a young dragon boy on the other side, knocking him over and destroying the present in his hand. "Spike, there you are. Get up! I need you!" She said as she rushed in.

Spike slowly got up rubbing his head. Spike was dragon that looked human, but was covered in patches of purple scales, had green hair and a dragon's tail, hands that had small claws at the end of his fingers. He had deep green slitted eyes, and was wearing a blue t-shirt and tanned shorts.

Spike wiped off any dust, "What is it this time?" He said as he picked up the damaged present.

"The Elements of Harmony," Twilight said before noticing the present, "What's that?"

Spike sighed, "It was a gift for Mona Lisa." A destroyed bear flopped out of the giant hole that was made during the fall.

Twilight shook her head, "Spike we don't have time for petty parties."

"But we're supposed to be on a break, you workaholic!" he yelled, and then sighed in surrender knowing it was useless to argue.

"Listen I need a book on the Elements of Harmony, so you can either help me or be quite," Twilight said as she focused on her magic. She used it to bring several books down from several high selves. She looked threw each one thanks to her magic. "No, no, no! Agh!"

"It's right here!" Spike yelled from his place on a ladder. The book glowed, meaning Twilight was trying to bring it to her and both the book and Spike flew towards her.

The two stopped in front of her, Spikes faces was kissing the ground thanks to the fall, Twilight looked at it and smiled, "Ah! Thank you Spike." She pulled the book out of his hand and to the nearest podium.

"Now, why do you want to know about the Elements?" he asked. "Wait let me guess, you read something about it in the Ancient Legends book and want to learn more about them," Spike guessed.

"I got a feeling it also has something to do with Nightmares return," she said as she continued to flip threw the pages. "Elements, elements, e, e, e…uh…AHA! I found it!"

"What does it say?" Spike asked as he started to pick up books off the floor.

"See Man in the Moon."

"But that is just old myth," Spike said as he slid back the books from earlier. "Why would the Elements be mention with that?"

Twilight shrugged her shoulders as she flipped to the right page and read it. "I don't know, but it says that the Man on the Moon was legend from olden days. A man's heart grew black and he threatened to destroy the kingdom and plunge it into eternal night. He was defeated by Prince Solaris who used the elements and banished him to the moon. It's to believe that on the longest day on the thousandth year, the stars will help in his escape and make nighttime eternal. We must tell the Prince!"

"Um…why?" Spike asked.

"Because this is the thousandth year and if I'm right," Twilight said as she quickly did the math in her head, "the day after tomorrow is going to be the longest day, the day of Nightmare's escape! Spike, take a letter!"

Spike saluted and jumped down from the ladder. He grabbed a quill and parchment and waited for Twilight to start.

"My dearest teacher, Prince Solaris, I have been continuing my magic studies and upon my studies I have stumble across something horrible. The day after tomorrow will be the longest day of the thousandth year, the day of the evil Nightmare's return. We are on the threshold of destruction!" Twilight said as she paced back and forth.

"I don't know Twilight," Spike said, "Solaris's been really busy with the Summer Sun's Celebration."

"I know, but that is the same day as Nightmare's return! It's imperative that he knows!" Twilight said.

"Impar…imper?" Spike said as he tried to figure how to write it.

Twilight sighed and slapped her forehead. "Important!" she yelled knocking the boy down.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" he said as he sat up and used his magic fire breathe magic to send the message to the Prince. "But I wouldn't hold your breath."

 _ **A/N I know I haven't updated in a while but here is a new chapter. Let me what you guys think.**_


	11. Chapter 11: You Must Make Frie

**A/N: Hello to all you wonderful readers. :D I know, I have been gone for a while now, and I am sorry for the long wait, but hey that's how the cookie crumbled.**

 **Anyway I give you a new chapter. And I promise I will give you the finish product very soon fort his story.**

 **Chapter 11: You Must Make Friends**

Winter Bells ran and ran, running past the different people working or running around as well to get things done. She ran down several halls before skidding to a stop in front double oak doors. She took in a deep breath, after catching it back from running, and knocked on the door. She waited until she heard a powerful, "Come in," and walked in.

"You wanted to-" she began but was stop when a set of warm lips were on top of hers and strong arms were wrapped around her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around a strong neck. They broke apart and Winter Bells smiled, "I miss those lips and these arms."

Solaris smiled as he nuzzled his nose with Winter Bells, "Not as much as I miss holding you." He pulled away and pulled Winter Bells over to his desk and into his chair. "I'm so sorry I have been so busy Winter Bells. With the Celebration and other things I haven't had anytime for you."

Winter Bells got comfortable in Solaris's lap and cuddled into his strong chest. "I understand. You are the Prince and ruler of all Equestria. Your subjects need you." She sighed in content, "I'm just glad to be with you now. I'll take whatever I can get. So what's up love?"

Solaris sighed, "Well I had meeting after meeting, a quick lunch with the mayor of Ponyville, meeting with some of the priest about our relationship." Winter Bells growled at that, some of the priest didn't want their prince with a commoner. They saw Winter Bells as being beneath Solaris, but Solaris wouldn't listen to anyone. He loved Winter Bells more then anything in the world, and he was determined to not lose another lover ever again.

Solaris chuckled and hugged his lover until he was sure Winter Bells was calm before continuing, "And then I got Twilights letter."

Winter Bells chuckled, "She sure loves those books."

Solaris shrugged, "All she does is read, and she has not made any friends yet. Friendship is very important in a young person's life. You should know that Winter Bells."

Winter Bells nodded, "Yeah, if I didn't, I wouldn't be here. I need to thank Forest Breeze and Ash Woods for getting me my job as musicians. I would have never realized my dreams and meet you." She snuggled into Solaris's warmth and sighed.

Solaris chuckled, taking in Winter Bells orchestra uniform. "I was hoping you were on break."

Winter Bells groaned. "No, the director has been scheduling practice after practice for the Celebration tomorrow. I barely have time to breathe myself."

"Well right now you are Winter Bells, my girlfriend. Now relax here and let me hold for a while." The two spent a few hours talking; finally Solaris was called back to his duties. "I'm sorry love, but unfortunately duty calls." He placed Winter Bells.

"It's okay Solaris. I probably should get back to practice."

Solaris laughed, "Go show those other musicians off, my beautiful unicorn."

Winter bells smirked as her hands travel down Solaris's chest. "Well of course I will. I am your loyal servant after all?" Winter Bells hugged herself closer to Solaris.

It took all his will power to pull away from Winter Bells. "Now, now Winter Bells, we have to get back to work. As much as it pains me."

Winter Bells groaned, "I know, I know." She took in a deep breath; she could still smell Solaris's cologne.

Solaris smirked, "Oh my love I can never get enough of you." He bent over Winter Bells and kissed her cheek. He stood back up and helped Winter Bells to her feet back before he left he handed her a scroll. "Can you do a quick errand for me?"

Winter Bells nodded, "What is it?"

"It's a message for Twilight. I want her to lighten up a bit, so I'm giving her something else to do," Solaris explained as he picked up his crown and placed it back on his head.

"And what could that be?" Winter Bells asked.

Solaris smiled before kissing her forehead, "You'll see soon love. Now go, before I change my mind and not work at all."

Winter Bells giggled, "And if I do stay?"

Solaris smirked as he whispered in Winter Bells ear, "Then you'll become my own personal upstairs musician." Winter Bells squeaked and she rushed out of the room, Solaris chuckled, "That always work."

Twilight was looking threw her book on the Elements when Winter Bells walked in. "Hello Twilight

Twilight smiled, "Hey Winter Bells. I thought you would be on a date with the Prince or practicing."

Winter Bells huffed, "I wish! (Sighs) Prince Solaris wanted me to drop this off before I did," she said and handed him the message.

Twilight took it and read it aloud, "My faithful student, I have decided that you need to get out and about. I'm sending you to Ponyville to check on preparation for the Summer Sun's Celebration, a task I know you can do. But not only that, I want you to try and make some friends. I have made the arrangement awhile ago and you and Spike will be staying at the library in Ponyville. Good luck and have fun. Your teacher, Prince Solaris. P.S. Make Friends!"

Twilight blinked and looked over the paper again, "But what about Nightmare? What about the impending doom? Doesn't he care?!"

"Maybe it just a myth Twilight. Maybe there is no Nightmare. It's just a myth to get little ponies to behave," Winter Bells said with a sigh.

Twilight shook his head, "No Winter Bells! This is a real, the threat is real, and the possible danger is real! I just know it!"

"And how do you know? Hmm? A past life with Nightmare? Don't be ridiculous Twilight," Winter Bells said. She walked to the door and was about to open it when she turned around and said, "Look, just relax and do what Solaris ask of you. Have some fun and make a friend or two, please?"

Twilight sighed in frustration, "Fine, I'll try, but I won't promise that I will." Winter Bells sighed, shaking her head before walking out.

"And why is it so important to make friends?" Twilight asked.

"Well, with friends you can get out more and have some fun. You really need to do that Twilight," Spike said as he walked in with a bag in each hand. "Friends can be a great thing and can be there when you need them the most. Now come on readaholic, we have some packing to do!"

Twilight sighed but took a bag anyway and rushed to her room to pack for her trip.

Solaris was sitting on his balcony, in a robe, he just finish singing his lullaby to Artemis and was now just sitting on the railing. He didn't notice Winter Bells standing beside him, also in a robe, until the end. "So…what do you think?"

"It's beautiful, but sad. This is the fifth time I heard you sing that song. Why do you sing it?" Winter Bells asked.

Solaris sighed and motion for Winter Bells to sit in his lap. Winter Bells carefully sat down and got comfortable against Solaris's chest. Solaris wrapped his arms around her and said, "When I was younger, I ruled with my brother, Artemis."

"I didn't know you had a brother. Where is he?"

"He's not here. Have you ever heard the tale of Nightmare?" Solaris asked.

Winter Bells nodded, "Yeah, my grandpa would tell us stories when we were kids and now with Twilight claiming Nightmare is coming back."

"Well it's true Winter Bells. The story, but not exactly as they say it is."

"Then what is the truth?" Winter Bells asked and Solaris told her the whole story about his brother, and his mistakes.

"It was because of my neglect and ignorance that my brother became Nightmare. He has been trapped on the moon for a thousand years and I can tell the time is near."

"What do you mean Solaris?" Winter Bells asked but just then an eerie wind blew, carrying a sad melody with it.

" _Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

 _How could you have sent me away?_

 _I sit here and gaze into stillness alone,_

 _The darkness and silence pervade_

 _But here in my prison, my thoughts they won't fade_

 _Of power, and glory, and praise_

 _Till your blinded eyes, can see your own lies_

 _The stars will recount my last days_

 _Once was a prince whose moon shone so bright,_

 _The stars were in awe at its glow._

 _He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no person_

 _Who'd dare be asleep through this marvelous show?"_

 _Yet where were they all, his subjects he never_

 _Caught sight of once shadows did fall_

 _Their laughter and joy was but a hopeless dream_

 _Which grew into nightmares as sun rays charmed all_

 _Wait now, sun prince, the night will arise_

 _So keep not my moon in its place,_

 _Solaris my judgment was not yours to give,_

 _And soon now we'll both meet our fates._

 _Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Brother, your deed hurt much more than you know_

 _The time for my vengeance is nigh_

 _The beams of another cast brightly on others,_

 _Whose love and affection it drew_

 _And there that moon prince watched, shunned by the world,_

 _As hate filled his heart and unhappiness grew_

 _"Why don't they adore me?" he thought_

 _To himself, as the other had no right to boast_

 _And that selfish prince did nothing to stop_

 _The destruction of I, who had needed him most_

 _Wait now, sun prince, the night will arise_

 _So keep not my moon in its place,_

 _Solaris my judgment was not yours to give,_

 _And soon now we'll both meet our fates._

 _Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night,_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Brother, your deed hurt much more than you know_

 _May guilt plague you for your great crime_

 _For the time of my vengeance is nigh_

 _The years now before us_

 _Fearful and unknown_

 _I never imagined_

 _I'd face them on my own_

 _May these thousand winters_

 _Swiftly pass, I pray_

 _My pain grows, I can't know_

 _Are you still the same?_

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe behind your veil of sunlight_

 _You know not my sadness, pain, nor care_

 _And as you dream, I'll break away and meet you there_

 _Sleep..._ "

A few minutes passed before Winter Bells spoke, "That's so sad Solaris."

Solaris nodded, "It's my brother, Artemis. He sings that once and awhile. He is still mad at me for abandoning him and banishing him to the moon. I didn't want to do it, but there just wasn't any other way." Tears fell from tired crimson eyes.

Winter Bells hugged him and let him cry until he was done. "Don't worry Solaris. We'll find a way to save him!"

Solaris held her close, "Thank you Winter Bells, but we already have a way. Twilight is our only hope."

"How?"

Solaris picked her up and carried her back to the bed, "You'll see soon Winter Bells. Now let's get some sleep." Winter Bells was confused, but still accepted Solaris's answer. Solaris slipped both of their robes off and slipped them under the covers.

Winter Bells cuddled close to him, laying her head on Solaris's chest. Solaris smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Winter Bells. I never want to lose you."

Winter Bells smiled, "I love you too, Solaris. You will never lose me." They stayed like that until sleep finally took them to places where they and everyone was happy, including Artemis.


	12. Chapter 12: Ponyville: Meet Applejack, R

**Chapter 12: Ponyville: Meet Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity**

Twilight sighed as she and Spike traveled by a carriage flown by two guards morphed into two winged horses to Ponyville. "Cheer up Twilight. Everything is going to be alright," Spike said as he watched as the many trees and villages go by.

"How can I when Nightmare could break free soon?!"

"Maybe Price Solaris and Winter Bells are right and this is just an old pony's myth. You need to focus on the task at hand Twilight."

"You're right Spike!" Twilight said as Ponyville came into view. "I need to focus. I'll go threw and check on everything for the celebration as fast as I can then get to the library to find anything on Nightmare and the Elements."

"But what about making friends? The Prince told you to make friends."

"The fate of Equestria doesn't relay on me making friends," Twilight said as the carriage came to a stop and they got out. "Thank you sirs," the horses nodded before taking off and left the two.

"Come on Twilight, just at least try to make friends! The ponies of Ponyville might actually have something interesting to say," Spike said as a girl with pale skin, sky blue eyes, and dark pink curly hair, in a white and pink dress approached them. "Just give it a try."

Twilight gave a shy smile and said, "Um, hello."

The girl jumped up and gasped before rushing off. The two looked in her direction confused. "Okay, maybe not the best one to start off with," Spike said with a goofy grin.

Twilight sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Can we please just start the overseer's checklist and move on?"

Spike sighed as well before making a list and quill appear before her and read out loud as the two started to walk. "Okay first up is food preparations at Sweet Apple Acres."

They walked towards a farm with apple trees as far as the eye could see all different kinds and different colors. "Mmm, look at all the apples trees!" Spike said as they walk towards a barn and farm house.

"Now where is the pony in charge?" Twilight asked as they looked around.

"YEE-HAW!" They turned just in time to see a girl with slight tan skin, slight muscular build, green eyes, and blonde hair that was long and in a ponytail and, charge towards an apple tree. She rushed at it and kicked it hard, enough so that the apples fell into awaiting buckets at the base of the tree. She was wearing blue jeans that were ripped in a few places, brown leather cowboy boots, and plaid shirt of red and yellow that had the sleeves rolled up, tan cowboy hat, and a vest that was open and had three apples on bottom corner near the buttons.

Twilight sighed; this was going to be a long day, "Let's get this over with. Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle."

The girl smiled and quickly shook Twilights hand, "Well welcome Ms. Twilight! I'm Applejack, one of the heads of Sweet Apple Acre Farm! We sure do like making new friends around here. Now what can I do for ya?"

Twilights hand was still shaking after Applejack let go, Spike grabbed hold and laughed when he got it to stop. Twilight gave him a quick glare before replying, "Well I was sent here by Prince Solaris to check on preparations for the Sun's Celebration. I heard you are responsible for catering the food?"

"We sure are! Care for a sample?" Applejack asked as she walked over to a triangle dangling from a post.

"Well we're sort of-"

Applejack hit the triangle and yelled, "SOUP'S ON EVERYONE!" She pulled Twilight and Spike over to a gazebo as many others rushed over with different kinds of treats. "Let me introduce you to the Apple family! We have…Cameral Apple, Apple Fritter, Golden Delicious, Red Delicious..." each family member he mention dropped each treat they were named onto the table in front of Twilight until Applejack got to the last members, "Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith. Up and atom Granny Smith, we have company." She shoved a granny smith apple into Twilight mouth as Granny Smith, a very elderly lady with white hair, pale skin, and old reddish orange eyes, got up from her rocker and slowly made her way to the table. "Well I say they are already part of the family!" Applejack said and the others agreed.

Twilight spitted the apple out and nervously laughed, "Well I see the food is handled, I can go then."

"Aren't you gonna to stay for brunch?" a girl with reddish orange eyes and red hair and bow, Apple Bloom, asked, giving Twilight the puppy pout.

Twilight looked around and saw all the sad faces, she sighed again. "Fine, I'll stay." Everyone whooped and hollered and fed their two visitors.

An hour later Twilight had a swollen belly, "I ate too much pie."

Spike chuckled, "Well don't you worry. I'm sure you'll work all that off soon. Plus, you have to admit that was good, especially their barbeque food!" Spike said licking his lips.

Twilight nodded as they stopped a few feet from town hall, "Now what Spike?"

Spike hummed as he looked around the sky, "There should be a Pegasus by named Rainbow Dash clearing the sky."

Twilight looked around and saw a bunch clouds still around, "Well she's certainly not doing a good job now is she?"

"LOOK OUT!"

Twilight turned just as a girl with spiky fairy style multi color rainbow hair, pale skin, and magenta colored eyes and wings flew right into him and knocked both of them into a mud puddle. She was wearing jeans with a rainbow patches that covered her knees, red and white sneakers, and light blue shirt with a cloud and lightening bolt of red, yellow, and blue was in the middle.

The girl sheepishly chuckled, "Hehe, my bad." Twilight glared at her, "Here let me help you!" She rushed off and brought back a grey cloud. She got on top and started to jump up and down on it, making it rain on Twilight.

Twilight was soaking when the pegusi was done. "Hmm, let me try my patented rainbow dry!" She pushed the cloud away and quickly flew around Twilight until a rainbow twister surrounded her. The girl stopped and landed next to Spike. "No need to thank me! I was happy to help!" she said with closed eyes.

She opened her eyes and laughed, she managed to make Twilights hair a giant puff ball with crazy curls. She tried not to laugh at first, but she couldn't hold it in and laughed her head off and then onto the ground laughing. Spike looked and laughed as well, falling onto the laughing girl.

Twilight huffed, "Are you Rainbow Dash?"

The girl jumped up, knocking the still laughing Spike over, "The one and only! Why, have you heard of me?"

"I heard you are supposed to be clearing the sky." Twilight sighed, took a deep breath, and said, "Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle, and I'm here to oversee the preparations of the Sun's Celebration."

"Well Twilight, I was going to do it right after I practice first," Rainbow said from a cloud she was laying on.

"For what, may I ask?" Twilight asked with arms crossed.

"The Wonderbolts! They're performing tomorrow at the celebration and I was going to show them my moves!"

"The Wonderbolts?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yep!"

Twilight moved her hands to her hips as she asked, "The same Wonderbolts that are the best fliers of all Equestria? The best of the best Pegasus?"

Rainbow nodded again, "That's them!"

Twilight scoffed, "Yeah right. There is no way they take in a Pegasus that can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day."

Rainbow gasped. "I can so clear this sky in ten seconds flat!" she yelled.

Twilight gave a cocky grin, "Prove it."

Rainbow Dash glared at her before she quickly flew off her cloud and kicked and punched every cloud, making them disappear. She landed on the bridge with a grin, "There! Ten seconds flat! I never leave Ponyville hanging!"

Twilight was a gasped, her jaw looked like it would fall off if it wasn't attached and her eyes were wide like they could pop out any minute. Rainbow chuckled, "You're a riot Twilight! I can't wait to hang out some more." Twilight eyes bugged out as Rainbow Dash flew away to practice for his idols. "Later Twilight!"

"I like her. She'll be a good friend," Spike said, still in awe at Rainbow Dash. He looked to Twilight and played with one of the curls. Twilight smack his hands away and walked off to town hall with Spike running behind her. "Oh come on! It's not that bad! Once you get used to it, it's actually nice!"

They walked in and saw the place was filled with ribbons, streamers, and banners with a picture of Solaris and his cutie mark, the sun.

"Beautiful," Spike said as his eyes widen at the sight in front of them.

Twilight nodded, "Yes the décor is lovely."

Spike shook his head, "Not the décor, her." He pointed in front of them and there stood a curvy purple hair with dark blues eyes, unicorn. She was wearing black leather high-heal boots that came up to her knees, a purple mini skirt hung on her hips nicely and had three blue diamonds on the bottom, a white tank top that just stopped at her belly button, and a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her biceps. Spikes eyes turned into little heart before checking his outfit, scales, and claws. "Are my scales straight? What about my breath? Do I look good?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Remember, we are on an important task for the Prince. Not getting you a girlfriend." Spike huffed as they walked closer to the girl. "Um excuse me."

The girl held up one slender finger, "Just a second. I'm in the zone as it were." She was using her magic to hang different ribbons in front of a post until she came up to a red sparkle one. "Why Rarity you out done yourself this time. Nothing says celebrations like sparkles! Now what is it you need dear?" she asked. She turned around and jumped up two feet with a screech. "Oh my word! What happened to your hair?!"

Twilight was confused as she touched her head, "You mean my hair? It's a long story, but I'm here to help with the preparations for the Sun's Celebration."

"You here to help me, but what about you! You need it more!" She grabbed her wrist and started to drag her out of the building. "I'm going to help you with your hair!"

Twilight tried to pull away, but to no avail. "You don't have to and I'm really busy and-"

"Nonsense! I will not let such a beautiful person go around with bad hair! Now come on, my boutique isn't that far! Oh, my name is Rarity by the way!" she said and rush with Twilight dragging behind her and Spike floating like he was on cloud nine behind them.


	13. Chapter 13: Meet Fluttershy and Pinky Pi

**A/N: Hello, all you awesome readers who have been patiently waiting for me to finish this story on this site. I am happy to say that I do plan on finishing it. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 13: Meet Fluttershy and Pinky Pie**

After getting her hair fixed back to the way it was before and forced into several different outfits, Rarity got Twilight into black jeans and a slightly jeweled corset top. "Now," Rarity said as she grabbed the strings and pulled with one foot on Twilights back, "You were just about to tell me where you are from."

Twilight gasped for air as the corset got smaller, "I was…sent here…by Prince Solaris…from Canterlot…to-"

Rarity gasped and let the strings go, Twilight gasped as the outfit loosen and quickly gulped in air. "CANTERLOT! Oh the glamour, the sophistication, the class, THE FASHION! Oh, I always dreamed of going and living in Canterlot. You must tell me everything about it!" She pulled Twilight into a hug as she said, "Oh we are going to be the best of friends you and me."

Twilight's eyes popped out again at the thought and tried to get out of her hug.

Rarity gasped, "Emeralds? What was I thinking? You're more a ruby person. Be right back!" she said as she walked upstairs.

Twilight quickly took off the clothes and placed back on her worn out jeans, sneakers, and faded purple shirt, "Come on Spike, before she thinks I need a hair cut!" She grabbed Spikes wrist when he didn't follow and dragged him out of the boutique.

Spike sighed, "Wasn't she pretty?"

Twilight groaned, "Focus Casanova! What do we need to do next?"

Spike pulled out the list and said, "The last thing we need to check is the music. A Pegasus name Fluttershy, and her bird choir should be practicing in the park." Twilight nodded and the two walked around the park until they heard birds singing and a girl with pale skin, pink hair, light yellow wings, and aqua blue eyes was directing them. She was wearing a yellow sweater that stretched to her hips and had three butterflies over said hips, jeans that fit snuggly against her legs, and white sneakers.

The birds were good, except one was off key, "Oh um…excuse me everyone. Could you please stop?" The birds stop and the girl flew over to a blue jay on the top branch. "I'm sorry Mr. Blue Jay, but you were a bit off key. Could you please try that again?" The bird nodded and did the tune again, this time getting it right.

The girl smiled, "Good, now let's start over. And one, and two-"

"Hello!" Twilight yelled.

The girl jumped and the birds flew off scared. "Oh my, I'm so sorry about that. I just wanted to talk to you. That was really beautiful."

The girl flew down and shyly kicked the ground and nodded. Twilight gave her a messed up smile before looking to Spike. He sighed and shook his head and waved his hands for her to continue.

Twilight coughed and smiled gently, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm here to check on preparations for tomorrow's celebration. And your name is?"

The girl stepped back and let her hair cover half her face, "My name is…" she said, mumbling the last part.

Twilight leaned in, "I'm sorry. I didn't quite get that."

The girl mumbled softly again. Twilight leaned in closer but Fluttershy just covered her face and mumbled in a high pitch. Twilight sighed and watched as the birds flew back. "Well your birds are back and I can tell thing are fine here, so I'll just go and let you get back to practicing. Bye!"

The girl just nodded and watch threw her bangs as Twilight walked back to Spike. "Well that should be everything."

The girl gasped and pushed Twilight out of the way, "Oh my! A dragon boy! He's so cute!"

Spike smirked, "Finally, someone thinks I'm cute!"

The girl gasped again, "He can talk! I didn't know dragons could talk!"

Spike smiled, "Well I'm a different kind of dragon!"

The girl hugged him and flew up a bit, "I can't believe I'm talking to a dragon! This is so amazing I could just scream."

Twilight summoned her magic and pulled Spike out of the girl's arms. "Well me and my dragon have things to do, so we'll just leave you alone now," she said and started to walk off with Spike floating behind her.

"Wait, what's his name?" the girl asked walking behind them.

"My name is Spike! What's yours?" Spike asked, as he floated behind Twilight, thanks to her magic.

The girl blushed a bit, "My name is Fluttershy. I can't believe I'm talking to a dragon. What do dragons like to talk about?"

"Anything! What would you like to know?"

"Everything." Twilight sighed and slapped her forehead, which wasn't a good idea since he was starting to get a headache.

"And that is my life so far, well except for today. Do you want to hear about my day?" Spike asked as the three finally made it to the library. The two have been talking, mostly Spike, since the left the park The sun was close to setting and Twilight was just tired, she just want to find more about Nightmare and get some sleep.

"I would love to hear about your day," Fluttershy said as they stood in front of the library.

Spike was about to say something when Twilight used her magic to shake him and drop him onto the ground. "Well it looks like we're here. I'll be staying here during my stay in Ponyville, and I must get my dragon to bed. He's so tired he can barely stay up."

Spike tried to get up but Twilights magic just pushed him back onto the ground. "See?"

"Oh the poor baby!" Fluttershy said and helped Spike up and tried to get them into the building. "We need to get you into bed pronto!"

Twilight blocked the door and took Spike away from Fluttershy. "Don't worry I got it. You just go on and have a great day tomorrow!" she said and rushed her and Spike inside.

Spike glared at her, even though it was dark in the library and Twilight could barely see it. "Rude much."

Twilight sighed, "I know, but I can't focus with all these crazy people around me. I need to focus on Nightmare and his return and not on friendships. Now where is the light switch?"

The lights came on and a bunch of people where there, including the people he met today. The girl with dark pink came out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" with everyone else.

"Were you surprised?" the girl asked

"Very…libraries are supposed to be quiet," Twilight said as she glared at the girl.

The girl giggled and said, "What kind of party would it be if it was quiet? Boring~!"

Twilight sighed and walked over to the refreshment table in the middle as the girl introduced herself. "Hi I'm Pinky Pie and I threw this party just for you! You said hello to me earlier and I was like gasp and run off! Well, I knew I haven't seen you before in this town, because I know everyone in this town, and if I haven't meet you before that means you're new to this town and you don't have any friends. That made me feel so sad, so I threw you this party so you can make a lot of friends and now you do!" she said as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy join them.

All the while she was talking; Twilight poured herself a drink from a red bottle and drank some of the red liquid. "So are you having fun?" Pinky asked. Twilight was about to say something when she felt her mouth was on fire and tears were running down her face.

Applejack was worried, "Are you okay Sugar-cube?"

Twilight opened her mouth and screamed as she rushed upstairs and away from everyone.

"Aw she's so happy she's crying!" Pinky said as Spike looked at the bottle Twilight just poured.

"Hot sauce?" he said just as Pinky took it out of his hands and pour some onto a nearby cupcake.

She picked it up and ate it. Everyone was grossed out, "What?" she said with a full mouth, "It's really good!"

Twilight sighed and placed her pillow over her head. The music was to loud downstairs and it was causing her to not to relaxes. Spike opened the door and rushed in, "Twilight, Twilight! You should come downstairs! Pinky Pie is starting to play pin the tale on the donkey!"

Twilight sat up in her bed and glared at the dragon boy, "No! I'm trying to rest since I couldn't do any research on Nightmare and the Elements!" she yelled and threw one of her pillows at the him.

Spiky sighed and tossed the pillow back at her, "You really need to relaxes and have some fun for once. Let go of the Nightmare myth already. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Spike! Get down here, it's your turn!" Rarity yelled. Spike quickly rushed down to be with his dream girl.

Twilight rolled her eyes and laid on her side, facing away from the door. She tried to close her eyes, but just couldn't. She looked out her window and saw the moon and the stars around it were shining brightly. Twilight pulled out her book and reread the myth again, "It's to believe that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will help in his escape and make nighttime eternal. I hope the Prince is right, and this is all just an old wives tale."

A couple of hours passed when Spike return "Twilight it getting closed to time for the Summer Sun Celebration! We need to go now if we want a good spot. "Twilight sighed and shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Let's go, I want to see Prince Solaris."

Spike smiled, "Okay! Don't take forever. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy are waiting for us! They're really great people and can be great friends for you, Twilight!" he said and walked out of the room.

Twilight sighed for the millionth time. She looked back at the moon and thought she saw a man's face. She rushed out of bed and got ready for the celebration. She slipped into her favorite blue jean pants, light purple t-shirt with her cutie mark, a dark purple six pointed star with a white star behind it and six smaller pink stars

around the two, on the middle, and black boots. "Well let's get this over with," she said and walked downstairs where Spike was waiting for her.

"Let's go! I don't want to miss anything!" he said, tapping his foot.

Twilight chuckled, "Don't worry, Spike. You'll get more time with your precious Rarity soon." Spike grinned and walked out with Twilight following behind him laughing.


	14. Chapter 14: Summer Sun Celebration

**Chapter 14: Summer Sun Celebration**

The time was near, he could feel it. The dark power within him grew as he waited, and now he was ready to unleash it and break out of this damn prison his brother locked him in.

"I will make you pay Brother. You took everything away from me when you asked Snowdrop to be with you." Nightmare sighed and opened his eyes and looked at the planet before him, "Shadows! Return to me!" A black and blue smoky shadow appeared and wrapped itself around him.

Twilight kept glancing at the moon and notice four stars moving closer, _please let it be just a pony's myth._

"Twilight! Focus, we need to find the others before the celebration starts!" Spike yelled as he rushed ahead of her.

Twilight sighed, "Okay, okay. Calm down Spike, I'm coming!" she said as she rushed after him. They stopped at the front of town hall and tried to catch their breaths back before someone came rushing up towards them.

"TWILIGHT! SPIKE!" It was a girl with tri color hair, tan skin, and was wearing a blue and pink female musicals outfit. She jumped up and squeezed Twilight in a crushing hug that knocked both of them down to the ground.

Spike laughed.

Winter Bells giggled as she helped Twilight up. "Sorry Twilight, I was just so happy to see you again!"

Twilight smiled and gave her a proper huge. "I'd missed you too Winter Bells," she said before hugging Winter Bells, "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, though we just saw each other the other day."

Spike looked around as he asked, "Where is the prince? I thought he would be by your side always."

Winter Bells sighed, "I wanted him to be, but his is getting ready." Winter Bells blushed and tried to hide her face. "So how is the friend making going?" Winter Bells asked to change the topic, as they found a spot in the middle of the big room.

"Okay," Twilight said. She didn't want to admit it to Winter Bells that she didn't really do what Solaris told her to do, but she just didn't know what to say. Spike sighed and shook her head, disappointed at Twilight for lying.

"You made friends! That's wonderful Twilight!" Winter Bells screamed and hugged her again. "What are they like? Do I know them?"

Twilight started to turn around just as Pinkie skidded to a stop in front of them. Pinkie was now wearing a red tank top with three balloons over her heart, blue jeans, white and red tennis shoes, and a golden locket. "Hi Winter Bells! I'm super glad you could make it tonight!"

Winter Bells smiled and hugged her friend, "I wouldn't miss this for the world! Our Ruler is about to show us how he raises the sun every day! Isn't it exciting?!"

"You're only saying that because of how close you are to the prince," Spike said, poking her in the arm.

"You know the prince?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight nodded, "Yes, Winter Bells works in the royal orchestra. " Pinkie gasped gasped, "Really? That's so cool!"

Winter Bells nodded.

Pinkie Pie started to look around, "I thought I saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack around here, Fluttershy is up in one of the balconies with her bird choir, and Rarity is up on the big balcony waiting for the celebration to start." She pointed her finger to Rainbow Dash and Applejack, who were arguing about something, "Rainbow Dash and Applejack are over there! RAINBOW DASH! APPLEJACK!"

They stopped their argument and looked over to the four before walking over. "Hey guys," Rainbow Dash said before nudging Applejack with her elbow.

Apple jack sighed before she put on a smile and said, "Nice to have y'all here sugar-cubes!"

Pinkie Pie giggled and whispered to Twilight and Winter Bells, "Rainbow Dash is known to lose a lot, but when it comes to flying games or races, she's always the winner. To me, she is the best flier around and deserves to be in the Wonderbolts, but don't tell her I said that, okay?" Both nodded and pulled on the imaginary zipper on their lips to say their lips were sealed.

Pinkie Pie smiled and nodded as a guard with white hair and mean brown eyes walked over, "Winter Bells, the Prince wants to see you before he goes on."

Winter Bells nodded, "Thank you Glory Justice. I'll go now, be right back," she said and rushed off.

Glory Justice smirked, "Hey shrimp, how's life treating you?"

Twilight pouted, "I not a shrimp! And it's doing fine bunny boy!"

Glory Justice growled, "I'm not a bunny boy!"

Twilight smirked, seems like Glory Justice is already a bit agitated. This should be fun, "No, I shouldn't call you that! I should call you Florence instead!"

Glory Justice growled, "My name is not Florence!"

Twilight chuckled, "Really because I could have sworn War Cry told me it was Florence Glory Justice? Wait it is!" Glory Justice glared at her, even with an eye twitch, "Aw, did I get fluffy Florence the kitty bunny boy upset?"

Glory Justice growled as he stormed away as Twilight laughed. "I'm going to murder War Cry for telling that shrimp all that," he mumbled as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Nice work kid. I couldn't have done it better myself." She and everyone turned around to see a man and woman walking towards them. One had tan skin, black hair with green and purple strips, and dark purple eyes while the other had pale skin, brown and blue hair, and grey eyes.

Twilight smiled, "Lady Ash Woods and Sir Rain Storm. It's good to see you again."

Ash Woods nodded; she was wearing a knee length, black cocktail dress with a green sash, black flats, and silver jewelry. "Please Twilight; you know you can call us Ash Woods and Rain Storm."

"Yeah, cutie!" Rain Storm said before glomping her. He was wearing a dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt, with his cutie mark on the collar; black shoes. "We're friends aren't we?"

"Of course!" Pinkie Pie said before jumping in front of Ash Woods, "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!"

Ash Woods smiled" Hi, I'm Ash Woods. Care to show me a around?

Pinkie Pie nodded her head "I know everything there is to know about ponyville" Pinkie said cheerfully, her and Ash Woods walking over to the snack table. Rain Storm sighed, "I was wondering how long it was going to take until she found someone to spend the night with her. So where is Winter Bells?"

"He's with Solaris. He was asked to come up before the celebration started," Twilight said and Rain Storm nodded.

"Well who are your new friends?" he asked as Rarity and Fluttershy joined the group.

Spike stepped in next to Rarity, smiling happily as he stood next to his secret crush, and said, "Well we got the beautiful Rarity here who did the décor for the celebration, Fluttershy who will be leading her bird choir for the show, Rainbow Dash who cleared the sky for the Prince, you already met Pinky Pie, and lastly Applejack who provided the food for today!"

"Hi!" Everyone said.

Rain Storm smiled brightly, "It's nice to meet you all! I'm Rain Storm, a caretaker of the prince! And you met Ash Woods (points to her eating and listening to Pinkie Pie talk), the other caretaker."

"Why does the Prince needs two caretakers? Why does he need them at all?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Rain Storm explained, "Because without us, the Prince would never be able to get any rest. Poor guy works so hard ruling this kingdom and raising both the sun and the moon."

Applejack stepped closer to Rainbow Dash, "It must be. I tried to harvest ten acres of apples by all myself in just a short time, didn't get any rest or nothing during that time. Nearly put myself in to an early grave."

Rain Storm looked at her and his eyes nearly popped out, she was gorgeous! "Y-Y-Yeah, that could d-d-d-do that. Rest is very important!" she said with a nervous/sheepish laugh.

Applejack gently smiled at him, "You don't need to be so nervous, sugar cube."

Rain Storm blushed a bit, "Sugar-cube?"

Applejack nodded while Rainbow Dash laughed, Applejack sighed, " How about I take ya over yonder to the snack bar and show ya what these hands can make, handsome?" she asked Rain Storm.

Rain Storm blushed again, a bit darker, and nodded. Applejack gently took his hand and lead him over to the snack table where Pinkie Pie had bounced and talking to Ash Woods.

Spike sighed dreamily, "Looks like everyone is finding someone."

"And it's not even Hearts and Hooves day yet," Rainbow Dash said, placing her hands behind her head. "So Rarity and Fluttershy, why are you two doing down here? Shouldn't you be in your places?"

Fluttershy held up a small bowl, "I need to get some water for the birds. We still have maybe a little over a half an hour before the Prince comes out, so I thought they could use a quick drink."

Rarity huffed, "A girl told me to go and get something to eat and drink and to not come back up until ten minutes before the Prince comes out."

Twilight sighed, "That was Winter Bells. She and Prince Solaris are spending some alone time together."

She gasped as she realized what she just said and slapped a hand over her mouth. Twilight sheepishly laughed, "Oopsie?"

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash laughed.

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15: Family Reunion

**Chapter 15: Family Reunion**

Winter Bells was sitting on Solaris's lap as they kissed. . "Solaris~, stop that" Winter Bells said, finally prying her lips away, "Solaris you need to focus on the celebration."

"I'll be fine," Solaris said before kissing Winter Bells forehead.

Winter Bells smiled before wiggling her way out of Solaris's embrace. "No Solaris. You need to conserve your energy. By the way great news, Twilight's actually making friends!"

Solaris smiled, "That's good. She'll need those friends soon." He walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the moon. The stars moved closer before disappearing behind the moon. "Winter bells, why don't you go back and enjoy the celebration? I know Forest Breeze, War Cry, Glory Justice, and the rest of our friends should be here, including Rain Storm."

Winter Bells walked out onto the balcony and hugged him from behind, Solaris held her hands, "I got a feeling Artemis will come to see me first before going after the rest. Make sure nothing bad happens to Twilight." Winter Bells nodded against his back before letting go.

"Don't worry Solaris! As your loyal servant I will protect Twilight I will make sure nothing bad happens to her."

Solaris chuckled, "Winter Bells, you look just like her."

"You mean Snowdrop. I guess I should be flatter, she sounds very sweet!" she said. "But she is back with us in a new form."

Solaris chuckled again before turning around and kissed her again. "Go now before I change my mind." Winter Bell eeped and rushed out, leaving a smirking Solaris behind.

He chuckled again before turning back to the outdoor balcony and leaned against the railing as he stared up at the moon. "Oh Artemis." He sighed before giving the moon a gentle smile, "How about I sing my lullaby one more time, hmm?"

Cold red and purple eyes watched him from the roof behind him as he begin to sing his song, the being cloaked in the shadows of a big cloud covering the moon's light above him.

" _Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

 _How can I have sent you away?_

 _The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

 _The harmony's silent today_

 _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

 _And I will your company keep_

 _Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

 _Have carried you softly to sleep_

 _Once did a Prince who shone like the sun_

 _Look out on his kingdom and sigh_

 _He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no person_

 _So handsome and as well beloved as I"_

 _So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory_

 _That long was the shadow he cast_

 _Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved_

 _And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

 _Lullaby moon prince, goodnight brother mine_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

 _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Artemis, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _Forgive me for being so blind_

The cloud disappeared and sat the former Prince of the moon, as he was before. He sighed, looking sad, and sang…

 _"Brother, my brother, why couldn't you see that_

 _I hadn't been given my due_

 _Why did you ignore all my cries for attention?_

 _And now, here in darkness, I really miss you"_

Solaris turned around; a sad and gentle smile appeared on his face as he continued with his song as Artemis joined in with him.

 _"But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

 _Takes hold of the mind of its host_

 _And that foolish pony did nothing to stop_

 _The destruction of one who had needed him most_

 _Lullaby moon prince, goodnight brother mine (Here in my prison I wait)_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace (For the day I am finally set free)_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth (Why did you lock me away?)_

 _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space (Are my thoughts true? You really hate me?)_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night (All that I wanted was the peoples respect)_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind (You weren't understanding and kind)_

 _Artemis, you're loved so much more than you know (You punished me for just wanting some friends)_

 _May troubles be far from your mind (Why did you have to be so blind?)_

 _And forgive me for being so blind (Won't forgive you for being so blind)_

 _The years now before us_

 _Fearful and unknown_

 _I never imagined_

 _I'd face them on my own_

 _May these thousand winters_

 _Swiftly pass, I pray_

 _I love you; I miss you_

All _these miles away_

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

 _And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

 _And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

 _Sleep..."_

Artemis glared at him, "It's been a long time _dear_ brother."

Solaris nodded, "Indeed it has. You still have a dark heart, I can tell. You're still angry."

Artemis scowled, "Well what did you expect! You left me alone, took the one I love away, and locked me on the moon for a thousand years. How the hell did you think I would feel!"

Solaris sighed sadly and frowned, "I'm so sorry brother."

The scowl grew as he growled, "Sorry? Sorry! You don't mean it! You never loved or cared about me! I don't forgive you Solaris, has my song not gotten through to you?! I hate you and I will make you pay for everything!"

Dark magic crackled around him as he changed back to his Nightmare form. "You will not win this time _brother_!" he said before jumping at Solaris with a ball of black magic.

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16: Nightmare is Back!

**Chapter 16: Nightmare is Back**

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know I haven't updated this story in a while (Hides behind Solaris and Nightmare) I promise I will finish this story before the summer is over, on this the story :)**

Twilight watched as the stars came closer to the moon as the hall started to get crowded with other people. The mayor, an older woman with gray hair and blue rimmed glass, was talking to someone on the side of the stage.

Winter Bells push threw the crowd until she was standing next to Rainbow Dash, who was talking to Spike. "Wow, this place is packed!"

Rainbow Dash smiled down at her, "Well yeah! Ponyville barely gets anything so big. We're just a quiet little town. You must be Winter Bells, Twilight's Canterlot friend. I'm Rainbow Dash, didn't make a proper intro before, sorry about that."

Winter Bells smiled and waved it off, "That's fine Rainbow."

"So did you get your 'special' alone time with Prince Solaris?" Spike asked, winking when he said special.

Winter Bells blushed a tiny bit, "I went and talked to him if that's what you're asking."

Rainbow Dash gave her a sly grin, "Really?"

Winter Bells blushed several shades of red and stuttered, "W-W-W-What are you-u-u-u-u talking about?"

Spike sighed, "Twilight let it slip that you and Prince Solaris are together."

Winter Bells face turn from fear and surprised to anger as she glared at Twilight.

Twilight felt like someone was watching/glaring at her so she looked around, but stopped at Winter Bells fierce gaze. She gulped and hid behind Rain Storm.

Rain Storm gave her a questioning look, but one look out towards Winter Bell, and he saw why she tried to hide. "She'd so going get you later."

Twilight sighed, doomed she was, "Yes, yes I know."

Rain Storm chuckled a bit, "Don't worry Twilight. She'll let it go eventually; she's your friend after all."

"You try telling her that!"

"Oh Twilight~!" Twilight gulped as Winter Bells walked towards them. "Why did you let your friends know that me and Solaris are dating?" she asked as she stood in front of the two.

"Uh-oh, looks like someone has angered our boss Glory Justice." War Cry, joked.

"That indeed War Cry." Glory Justices said.

Winter Bells sighed as Glory Justice, War Cry, Forest Breeze, and Aide came over. "And what do you two want?"

War Cry places a hand over his heart and his other over his eyes, pretending to be hurt. "See! I told you she doesn't care about us. She's just mean!"

"No, mean would be me docking your pay by 200 bits," Winter Bells said, smirking when the two paled.

"You are evil!" the two said.

Twilight and Winter Bells laughed.

Twilight sighed in relief, "So I'm safe?!"

"For now," Winter Bells said causing Twilight to frown and sigh. Everyone else laughed and talked. Applejack, Ash Woods, and Pinkie Pie joined them as the mayor walked onto the stage. Twilight looked back up at the window and gasped as the four stars were gone. **_Oh please don't let anything bad happen_** _,_ she prayed in her head.

"Ladies and gentle-men! I'm happy to announce the start of the Summer Sun Celebration!" she said, the people clapping and hollering. "Settle people! I'm just as happy about this as you all are! Never in the history of Ponyville had we has such special occasion! For today marks the longest day and we are lucky to have our ruler, Prince Solaris, here with us!"

Twilight looked back to the moon as the mayor gave her speech about the wonders of the town, but silently gasped as the face of the moon had change. The man on the moon was gone. The mayor finished her speech.

Applejack yawned and stretched, "The Mayor is a nice gal and all, but man her speeches can be boring! I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep Rainbow."

Rainbow Dash smiled and held up her small plate of sweets, "I have your good food and Pinkie Pies treats to thank for that! I'm on a good sugar rush here!"

Applejack groaned, "Great, now we got a hyper Rainbow Dash on our hands."

"It's not that bad this time!" Rainbow Dash whined.

A Magician girl, nearby huffed, "Please, the last time you were on a sugar rush you nearly destroyed my wand! You know how much trouble I would have been with my Teacher?!"

"A lot that's for sure." The group turned to see Whitenight, SacredScroll, and Fate coming over.

Twilight smiled at Sacred Scroll, "I didn't think you would come tonight!"

Sacred Scroll sighed. "I always come to the celebration with my wife," he said with a gentle smile to Fate.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Try some of the cupcakes, they are delicious!" She took a giant bite out of a cupcake since they were next to the snack table and hummed in bliss. "So good!"

Spike laughed when he saw the icing on top of her nose.

The lights turned off and the stages lights turned on and onto the mayor. "Now that is out of the way, I am proud to present our ruler, the bringer of the day and night, our beloved ruler…Prince Solaris"

Fluttershy got the nod before the mayor announced the Prince's name and got her birds singing just as Rarity pulled the curtain open. "Prince Solaris!" Rarity said and waved a hand to where the Prince should be, but he wasn't there.

Everyone gasped, where was the Prince?! Rarity blinked before looking over and gasping as well before rushing off the balcony to the back.

"Oh no," Twilight said and looked at a slightly paled Winter Bells.

"Where is the Prince?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Maybe he's playing a game of hid and go seek?" Pinkie pie asked. "Or maybe he isn't ready yet?"

Winter Bells shook her head, "No something is wrong. Glory Justice, War Cry! Get the guards and look around this place! Don't let anyone in or out, understand!" The two nodded and rushed off to do their jobs.

"What is happening?" Someone cried out.

Twilight shook her head as Rarity stepped back out the balcony and yelled, "He's gone! The Prince is gone!"

The Mayor tried to calm everyone down, "Calm down everyone! I'm sure there is a good explanation to all of this."

"Still say he's playing hide-n-seek," Pinkie Pie said before gasping a yell as a blue and black shadow descended down onto the balcony. Rarity jumped off it and slid down on a one of the tapestries to the floor.

The shadow's wings flapped and their stood a man with skin as black as the night, dark blue armor shine in the spotlights, hair was a flame of blues and black, and his eyes were red and demonic in shape.

The man laughed darkly, "Well, well, well. My loyal subject, it's good to see all your sun loving faces again."

"Who are you?!" Applejack yelled as she held a furious Rainbow Dash down from flying up there and kicking the guy's butt.

"What have you done with our Prince, you creep!" Rainbow Dash yelled, trying desperately to get out of Applejacks hold.

"What? Doesn't my crown mean anything anymore? Have you all completely forgotten who I am! Haven't you all heard of the legends? Did nobody see the signs of my return?!" the man asked, lightening shooting behind him as his shadows flared around him.

"I DID!"

The room gasped, whispered, and looked for the brave fool. Twilight pushed her way to the middle of the room and said, "I did. You're the man on the moon, Nightmare!"

"Well someone who reme~.."

The man's eyes widen in surprised, **_It can't be! I killed her!_** "I can't believe it. You're back too, and here I thought you were gone forever. I thought I never see you again,... Snowdrop." His eye focused on Winter Bells, who stood behind Twilight.

Twilight followed the man's gaze to Winter Bells then looked up at him questionably, "What are you talking about?! She doesn't know you!" she said.

"Really? Is that true Snowdrop? You don't remember your old friend? Snowdrop, I so sadden by this," Nightmare said, placing hand over his heart. "I guess that awful Prince told you nothing. I'm not surprised."

"NIGHTMARE!" Rain Storm shouted.

Nightmare laughed again, "Well, well, well if it isn't old Rain Storm. How are you doing? Miss me?" He snarled.

Rain Storm stood by Twilights side, as did Winter Bells, growling like a wolf and said, "No, I didn't. Not this side anyway."

Nightmare huffed, "Should have figured. You never cared about me, it was just a ruse."

"That's not true!" Rain Storm yelled, "We do care for you!"

"SILENCE!" he yelled. "You don't care! You or that Sun Prince never care, neither did Snowdrop!"

"What is he talking about?" Twilight asked Rain Storm, but he ignored her.

"Stop this now Artemis! Stop this and let Prince Solaris go, NOW!" he yelled, glaring straight at the dark Moon Prince.

"I don't take orders from you! I don't take orders from anyone!" Nightmare said darkly, vemon in his voice.

"What do you want with the Prince!" Rarity yelled.

"Doesn't anyone know? Doesn't anyone know what I want?" he asked. "I know Rain Storm does, but let's keep him quiet for a bit shall we?" He snapped his fingers and Rain Storms lips were magically sealed shut. He tried to yell, but all that came out was muffled hums. "Snowdrop, do you know?" Nightmare asked, glazing lustfully and darkly at the young women.

She shook her head, fear plain on her face. She wanted to yell that she was not his Snowdrop, that she waited for him somewhere else, But she was going to keep her promise to Solaris and just do her part is trying to save the Moon Prince.

"I know!" Twilight spoke up. "You're here to…to…?" She gulped as Nightmare laughed darkly again, "Well remember this, my sweet Little One and the rest of you people, for yesterday was you last sunny day! The nighttime shall last forever! I'll get you back Snowdrop, you are mine!"

"Guards, seize him! He has the Prince!" Winter Bells ordered as several Pegasi guards flew towards the balcony, she joined them.

Nightmares eyes flashed black, "Stay back you fools!" and black lighting flashed in front of them. He looked out and noticed the one leading them. "Snowdrop? My, isn't this interesting, but at last, I must go! I'll be seeing you soon Snowdrop!" he said before turning back into a shadow of black and blue and flew out of the front door.

Twilight grabbed Rain Storm's hand, "We need to get out of here and back to the library, now! We need to find a way to stop this!" Rain Storm nodded and grabbed Winter Bells hand, as she returned, who grabbed Spike and the four rushed out of the hall.

"Get back here!" Rainbow Dash yelled. She kicked Applejack in the side, causing Applejack to grunt and let go of her. She followed after Nightmare as fast as she could, but the shadow was faster and he got away.

Rainbow Dash flapped to a stop, "Nighttime…forever?" She looked down just as Twilight, Rain Storm, Winter Bells, and Spike run out. "Where are they going?"

Spike struggled against Twilight and Winter Bells as he tried to get out of his small bed, "We need to stop Night-," he said, but as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell fast asleep.

Twilight gave him a gentle smile as she pulled his blanket over him and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You have been up all night Spike. You are just a little dragon after all." She placed his favorite toy next to his head and walked quietly out of their room with Winter Bells.

As soon as the door closed Twilight rushed downstairs and started pulling book after book off the selves before tossing them to the ground. "No…no…no! Where is it?!"

Winter Bells sighed from the stairs as Rain Storm was focusing on breaking the spell Nightmare placed on his mouth. "So how is breaking the spell going for ya?" Winter Bells asked him. He shook his head and gave his best sigh.

"Come on! Where the is it!" Twilight yelled as she brought books in front of her with magic, tossing each that wasn't the one she needed. "Elements, elements, elements. Where is the book on the Elements of Harmony?"

The door burst open and Rainbow Dash rushed/flew right in and up to Twilight, while the others (Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Fate, Forest Breeze, and Ash Woods) walked in calmly. "And what exactly are the Elements of Harmony? How did you know when Nightmare was coming? How did you know what he was up to? Are you a spy?!" Rainbow questioned, only to be pulled back by Applejack.

"Simmer down, now. Give her some breathing room…but she sure does know a lot about what's happening, don't ya Twi?" she asked, standing a foot away from Twilight.

Twilight sighed and nodded, "Yes, about two days ago I read something on the Elements of Harmony and of Nightmare's return. He was defeated with the Elements and sent to the moon. I warned the Prince but he didn't believe me. Now I have to save him, but the problem is I don't know what they are or where they are! I don't even know what they do!"

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide," Pinkie Pie read as she leaned against one of the self.

Twilight rushed over and knocked her out of the way, "How did you find it!"

Pinkie Pie smiled and bounced back over to Ash Woods. "It was under E~!" she sang.

All Twilight could say was "Oh," while Winter Bells and Rain Storm smacked their foreheads with their hands. She pulled out the book and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. She was flipping through when a pain exploded within her and she clung to her head.

"Are you okay Hun?" Rarity asked, just about to place a hand on her shoulder when she started to fall backwards. "Twilight? Twilight!" she yelled as she caught her.

They all crowd around her, "What the heck happened?" Rainbow Dash asked.

WinterBells and Rain Storm's wands were glowing, thier eyes closed, sighing Winter Bells confessed, "It is me and Rain Storm we must show her what happened." She and Rain Storm both got up and walked over to Rarity as she placed Twilight head onto her lap.

"What do you mean Winter Bells?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, for a while now Rain Storm and me have hidden secret, Solaris already knows about it, the important part anyway, and now we are showing Twilight," she explained.

Twilight groaned as visions played behind her eyelids…

 ** _Snowdrop and Rain Storm rushed through the skies and stopped a few feet before the fight. "Oh no! We have to do something!" Snowdrop said, trying to rush in, but was stopped by Rain Storm. "Rain Storm?"_**

 _"_ _ **No, we can't. This is between them, we shouldn't intervene. Solaris is the only one to save him." Snowdrop sadly nodded and watched as the two battled on.**_

 _ **Solaris threw several light energy bolts at Nightmare, effectively hitting him each and every time. Nightmare growled, "I will not lose to you! The darkness and the night will be eternal! I will be the ruler of all! All shall fear me!"**_

 _ **Solaris sighed, "I was afraid of this." He concentrated on his powers and the power of the Elements. He glowed as he flew up higher and said in a voice that echoed, "For your crimes against the citizens of Equestria and the crown, I banish you to the moon!"**_

 _ **Nightmare's face darkened, "No! NO! I WILL NOT LOSE!" He summoned all his magic, a blue and black aura surrounded him.**_

 _ **"Artemis, stop this! This isn't you!" Snowdrop yelled as she flew passed Rain Storm and straight for Nightmare.**_

 _ **Nightmare glared at her, his eyes now black with red pupils. "And how many times must I tell you, the Artemis you knew is gone and you'll be gone as well! Say goodnight!" As quick as lightening he raised his hand and struck Snowdrop with a lightening bolt of black magic.**_

 _ **Snowdrop screamed as the black magic ran threw her body before she went limp, wings once strong stopped, and she fell to the ground with a thud. She groaned and could barely hear Rain Storm yell. "No! Snowdrop, NO!" She felt another thud and slowly opened her eyes to see Rain Storm laying on the ground.**_

 _ **"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!" Solaris's voice ranged with anger.**_

 _ **He looked up from his fallen friends, just as Nightmare smiled evilly, "Don't like what you see? Don't like seeing the ones you love gone? Now you know how I feel. I watched as the people I loved leave me in the dark, cold and alone. But don't worry, you'll be joining them soon." He summoned all his dark magic and poured out all into one continuous attack.**_

 _ **Solaris concentrated on all the magic and power he had and poured it into one continuous attack as well. They hit each other; power and magic wavering, pushing back and forth, one trying to best the other. Nightmare focused more of his magic, power, and energy into the attack, pushing Solaris light/rainbow magic back.**_

" _ **Hahahaha! You fool! You can't even begin to imagine the power I have! You will lose! WAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_

 _ **Snowdrop could see that Solaris's magic was being pushed back, he was going to lose. He couldn't lose this; he had to do this for Rain Storm, for the people of Equestria, and most of all for Artemis. "You can do this! I know you can!" she yelled to him with all the strength and will she had left.**_

 _ **Solaris looked down at her and Rain Storm looking up at him. They weren't the only ones; Snowdrop could tell that all of Equestria was rooting for their Prince. They knew and believed in Solaris. She and Rain Storm believed in him. She could see and feel the power and love from them fly to Solarjs and grow, making him stronger and powerful. The rainbow magic grew and started push back the darkness.**_

 _ **Nightmare's eyes grew; he was losing to his brother. "No! NO, I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU! I CAN'T!" He tried to summon more magic into the attack, but he was growing weak.**_

 _ **Solaris poured more of his magic into his attack and Snowdrop watched with hopeful eyes as the dark magic was destroyed and hit Nightmare dead on the chest.**_

 _ **Nightmare screamed as the rainbow magic surround him and he tried to break free. "NO, NO! Solaris how could you! You'll pay for this! I will return dear brother and the night will be eternal!" he said before the magic turned him into a ball of light and shot up to the sky. It hit the moon and an image of a man's face was left on it.**_

 _ **Snowdrop smiled weakly, "I knew you could do it Solaris." She started to cough up blood as Rain Storm managed to pick her up. "Rain Storm, (cough) are you okay?"**_

 _ **Rain Storm nodded, but winced in pain, "Yeah, I'll be fine."**_

 _ **Snowdrop breathing started to come in short pants; it was getting harder for her to breathe. "That's good. You…you can take care of him for me then," she said, her eyelids felt like lead, desperate to close.**_

 _ **"Snowdrop, don't close your eyes!" Rain Storm begged.**_

 _ **Snowdrop nodded, but her eyes were closing on thier own. "Grant ….Me…One wish (cough) Let …me (cough) see ….them again…" She wished to no one in particular.**_

 _ **She thought she heard a soft "…wish granted …" But was not sure. It almosted sounded like Rain Storms voice.**_

 _ **"SOLARIS GET DOWN HERE QUICK!" she heard Rain Storm yelled to the Sun Prince.**_

 _ **She felt Solaris land beside her and knelt by her side. Her breathing was labored and weak, blood was spilling from a cut on her forehead, and she could tell her wings were now broken and covered in blood and dirt.**_

 _ **Rain Storm was crying, "She's not going to make it Solaris. The damage is too great."**_

 _ **"No, Snowdrop." She felt Solaris pulled her over and into his lap and held her close, "I'm so sorry, Snowdrop"**_

 _ **Snowdrop coughed and opened her eyes to sad crimson ones, "It wasn't…all…your fault."**_

 _ **"I should have been quicker. You can't leave me Snowdrop. I love you."**_

 _ **Snowdrop weakly smiled, "I love you too. (cough) I want to tell you something though." Solaris nodded and listen closely, "I also love Atremis as well. He had my heart too for a long time. I didn't know what (cough) to do. I was afraid to tell him and you the truth, I didn't want to lose my friends. (cough) Do you hate me?"**_

 _ **Solaris shook his head, "I could never hate you, Little One."**_

 _ **Snowdrop looked up at him with half lidded eyes, "I wish I had told him sooner. Can you tell him that when he is back to normal?" Solaris nodded, tears fell from his crimson jewels. Snowdrop pushed up with all her might and gave him one last kiss before she took her last breath and fell limp in Sollaris's embrace as her eyes closed for the last time.**_

Twilight opened her eyes to see blurred people standing over him. "Artemis?"

"Who's Artemis?" she heard a blonde girl asked.

He blinked a couple of time and saw Rainbow Dash, Rain Storm, Rarity, Fluttershy, Forest Breeze, Applejack, Fate, Ash Woods, Pinkie Pie, and Winter Bells standing around her, looking down at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked as she got down to help Twilight to sit up.

Twilight shook her head, "Yes and no. I feel fine, but I'm so confused about that vision I seen. I don't understand them."

Winter Bells sat next to her and said, "They were part of my memories, and Rain Storms memories."

"The memories were about the fight Prince Solaris had with Nightmare. The actual fight, he killed Snowdrop. Nightmare killed her and hurt Rain Storm, the Prince sentenced and sealed Nightmare away on the moon," Twilight explained.

Twilight looked to Rain Storm. "Did she really die? Was that all real?"

Rain Storm smiled at her and nodded. / Those two were the best of friends/, he said.

Twilight blinked, "Did you just talk to me?"

Rain Storm nodded, /Yes. I figured Nightmare would try something like this, so I created a temporary mindlink with you and Winter Bells/.

"Wow, really! That's so cool!" Twilight said out loud, causing the others to look at her funny.

"Um…Twilight, are you really sure you are okay?" Fluttershy asked again.

Twilight nodded, "Yes, Rain storm established a mindlink with me before Nightmare appeared."

Winter Bells nodded "It true."

Fate smirked, "You cleaver little sneak! I should have known you would do something like this. You are filled with many different mysteries my friend." She said, elbowing Rain Storm gentely.

Rain Storm smiled as brightly as he could as Ash Woods groaned. "Don't inflate his ego Fate. It's already as big as Whitenights."

"Where are the other's anyway? Shouldn't they be doing something right now?" Fate asked.

Rain Storm looked to Ash Woods, asking the same question with his eyes. Ash Woods sighed, "I had them go back to the castle and make sure everything is still running smoothly there. And Forest Breeze got Glory Justice and War Cry to lead the guards on a search for the Prince. Hopefully we don't have to put Whitenight on the throne."

"Don't say that Ash Woods! We will get Solaris back from that creep!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah but how?" Forest Breeze asked.

"With the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight said.

/Twilight, read the book. It holds the clues you need, / Rain Storm told her, nodding to the book.

Twilight got up and walked back over to the book and flipped to the right page. "There are six elements, but only five are known. Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, and Loyalty. The sixth is unknown, but shall appear with a spark from the other five elements. The last known location was in the Castle of the Alicorn Princes," she read.

"Alicorn Princes?" Rainbow Dash asked confused. "Isn't there just one? Prince Solaris?"

Rain Storm shook his head. /No, there was more then one Prince, / he thought with a sad sigh.

"Rain Storm says there was more then one Prince," Twilight said.

"Then where was that castle?" Ash Woods asked.

"Shouldn't you know?" Forest Breeze asked her.

Ash Woods shook her head. "No I don't. I haven't seen another castle, besides the castle in Canterlot. Besides I haven't lived long enough to know everything about the Prince. The only one that does know is the one with his mouth sealed," she said pointing to Rain Storm.

"Rain Storm where is it?" Twilight asked.

He looked at Twilight, /It's in the non-mythical forest called the Everfree Forest. It should be on the outskirts of Ponyville if I remember right. /

Twilight nodded, "He said it's in the Everfree Forest."

"T-T-T-The Everfree Forest!" Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy said, a bit shaken.

"Is something wrong?" Forest Breeze asked.

Applejack nodded, "No one, and I mean no one, ever goes into the Everfree Forest. Ain't natural! The plants grow on their own!"

"The creatures take care of themselves," Fluttershy said.

"And the clouds…" Rainbow Dash said with a gulp.

"Move on their own!" she, Fluttershy, and Applejack said together.

"Ain't natural!" Applejack said again.

"Well I don't care! I'm going. Prince Solaris needs me to save him and I got to find the elements!" Twilight said before rushing out of the library. The others looked at each other before each took off after her. None seeing the black and blue shadow watching them from the window.

Nightmare growled as he watched the others through his shadow. "I can't believe this! I knew I should have killed Rain Storm."

"You and I both know that you couldn't do that. You care for him to much."

Nightmare growled and turned back around to face his brother who he had chained to the wall of the dungeon. He managed to take control of the palace and had imprisoned the council as well. "If I was you I wouldn't talk now. I'm in charge, remember?"

"This isn't like you Artemis! Stop this now, please?"

"I'm not Artemis! He's gone, I am Nightmare! And once I take care of Twilight, and her friends, and reclaim Snowdrop as mine. I shall blanket this world in beautiful night. No more will the sun raise, no more broken heart, no more loneliness," he said, staring out of the barred window.

"You won't win. Twilight and her friends will stop you. You also better hope that Winter Bells doesn't get her hands on you as well. She can be quite feisty." Solaris warned, watching his brother, unafraid.

"And just who the hell is Winter Bells, Solaris? A new lover?" Nightmare asked before punching Solaris's face. "How could you! Snowdrop's back and you choose to be with this, this, this other women! I thought you loved her! Why else would you take her from me?!"

Solaris sighed, "I didn't know you were in love with her at the time. I still love Snowdrop, but she is not the same as she was before. Winter Bells is funny, charming, caring, and beautiful. I thought she was Snowdrop reborn, but then she started doing things the reminded me more and more of Snowdrop, then I seen another girl and I knew as soon as I saw those two together her soul was split. Winter Bells is the fun and caring side, while the other girl is more of the Snowdrop you remember. Twilight came in the picture after showing exceptional skill, worthiness to answer the prophercies"

Nightmare growled as he shook his head, "No! No, she's still the same! I'll prove it and make both, no not both, but all three of them mine! You just watch! I'll destroy your precious student, you other woman I will take from you, and then I'll claim Snowdrop. Everything you hold dear I will take. Including Equestria! " Nightmare laughed, evilly

"Brother please! Stop this madness, stop it now. Times are different; SHE'S NOT THE SAME SNOWDROP!" Solaris pleaded, but nothing got through to him. He growled as well, "You are so foolish! Blind by the darkness and jealousy! The Artemis I knew and love would never do this!"

"The Artemis you knew is dying! Dying in the darkness you created! Wherever there is light, there will always be darkness. A lone shadow forgotten and left alone to emptiness, where it can't find a friend or lover in the dark." Nightmare said as he held himself, and for a moment, Solaris could see the brother he loved; sad, lonely, and scared Artemis was there. "This is what you done to me Solaris. I needed you, and you weren't there. You took everything and everyone away and left me alone. How could you do this to me Solaris?" His eyes flashed black and Nightmare was standing there with a scowl so cold and dark, it could have frozen anyone, including Solaris. "How could you?!"

Solaris looked away as tears fell from his crimson jewels, "I'm so sorry Artemis. Please forgive me brother."

Nightmare growled, furious about what his brother had said and punched him until he couldn't do no more. He looked up at Solaris eyes and growled when he saw the sadness and forgiveness in them. "I don't need your forgiveness or your apology! I'm done with you Solaris!" he said and summoned his magic. "I'm going to make you see just what you have done to me for the last thousand years! I will seal you away for eternity on the sun, never to hurt me again!"

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17: Journey Through the Everfree

**Chapter 17: Journey Through the Everfree Forest**

Twilight was catching her breath in front of the entrance of the Everfree Forest when the others caught up with her. Winter Bells was the first to speak, "Don't just run off like that without a plan!"

Twilight sighed, "I'm sorry, but we can't wait any longer!"

Rain Storm placed a hand on her shoulder, /Twilight, I know you want to find and save Solaris, but think about what is going to happen. Nightmare is out there probably waiting for us, mostly you and Winter Bells. /

"Why is that? Why is he after me?" Twilight asked him.

"Yeah, why does Nightmare want Twilight and Winter Bells?" Fluttershy asked as well.

Both Winter Bells and Rain Storm sighed. Rain Storm motioned for her to talk for him. "In my last life, I was friends with Nightmare. Nightmare or Prince Artemis as he used to be, developed feelings for me, but I fell in love with Prince Solaris. Prince Artemis was jealous of Prince Solaris. His jealousy and anger turned him into Nightmare and he attacked the kingdom. Solaris used the elements to seal him away, but before Nightmare was sent away he killed me, my past self. When I was reborn my soul split in two. Twilight is Solaris's prize student and by hurtng me or her, is one way to hurt Prince Solaris, to get back at him. And then there's another, the true reincarnation, however I do not think anyone really knows about her yet, especially Nightmare."

"So basically he wants you for himself?" Ash Woods asked.

"That's what Rain Storm and I think. So we need to be careful when we go in there," Winter Bells said.

Twilight nodded and said, "You all don't have to go in there. Nightmare is after me and Winter Bells, not you all. This is our mission, and I don't want you all to get hurt because of me."

Applejack shook her head along with the others and said, "No dice, sugar-cube. No friend of ours is going in there all by themselves. We're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple!" and walked in with the others.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down and said, "Especially if there are candy apples in there!"

Ash Woods gave her a look as they walked in together. "What? Candy apples are good!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing next to her. Ash Woods just laughed as she shook her head.

Frustrated, Twilight sighed and followed the others in. All unaware of the shadow that was following them. It flew low and fast before seeping into a near-by cliff and waited for the group.

"So no one ever goes into these woods?" Twilight asked as she walked closer to Winter Bells, a bit scared.

Rarity shook her head, "Heaven's no. Just look at it, it's dreadful. Most people try to avoid it," Rarity said as she held her wand closer, ready to use it if needed.

"You know why?" Rainbow Dash asked, creeping up on Rarity, Fluttershy, Ash Woods, and Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow!" Applejack said, trying to scold her to stop.

Rainbow Dash ignored her and continued on, "Because anyone goes in, never comes…OUT!" she yelled and laughed when the four jumped.

Just as Rarity was about to yell at her then the ground stared to shake and fell beneath them. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Ash Woods, and Rain Storm flew into the air as the others started to fall. "Fluttershy, grab them quick!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew down to grab Pinkie Pie.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Fluttershy said before flying down and picked up Rarity. Ash Woods swooped up Forest Breeze while Rain Storm picked up Winter Bells. Applejack managed to grasp onto a branch when she heard Winter Bells gasp and yell, "Twilight!"

Twilight was sliding towards another cliff. Applejack let go of the branch, sliding down towards her and yelled, "Hold on, I'm a coming!" and grabbed Twilight just before she fell over and down the 50 feet to the ground.

"Help me, please! I'm scare!" Twilight yelled as she tried to pull herself up.

Applejack tried, but thought of something else. "Let go," she said.

Twilight looked at her like she grew another head, "Are you crazy!"

Applejack shook her head, "No I ain't, but you got to believe me. What I'm telling you is the honest truth. Now please, let go." Twilight stared into her eyes, only to see the truth.

She sighed and let go, yelling as she fell until two pair of arms grabbed her. He opened her eyes and saw Flutteshy and Rainbow Dash carrying her down. "Don't worry Twilight! We got ya!" Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy almost dropped her, but took better hold and said, "Sorry girls, I'm not used to carrying more then a bunny or two." Twilight absent-mindedly nodded as she watched Applejack jump from small ledges down to the ground.

She rushed over when they landed and asked, "Are you okay Twi?"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Applejack."

Rainbow Dash huffed, "And?"

Twilight giggled, "Thank you as well Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash smiled goofily as Fluttershy blushed a bit and nodded her head. The gang checked on each other before walking off again, not seeing the shadow appear again and flew ahead of them, straight at an unsuspecting creature.

"And after we placed the other down, me and Fluttershy looped-looped and caught ya just in the nick of time!" Rainbow Dash said as she looped over Twilight head and landed land on her other side.

"I know Rainbow Dash, I was there," Twilight said, exasperated and exhausted. Rainbow Dash thought to retell how she and Fluttershy just saved her and Twilight didn't want to hear it again.

A loud roar caused the group to stop and looked to see a Sphinx blocking the path. The gang gasped and Ash Woods, Forest Breeze, Winter Bells, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Twilight rushed at it. Rain Storm stood by Fluttershy watching as she tried to get the others attention with a weak, "Wait."

Rarity charged forward and kicked the creature in the face, "Take that!" The sphinx creature roared loudly in her face, making her hair puffy, "MY HAIR!" She looked at the creature when it growled at her and Rarity ran away as fast as she could.

Applejack pulled out a rope and lassoed the creature, ignoring Fluttershy weak call again, "Wait!"

The sphinx pulled on the rope, Applejack jumped onto the creatures back. It started to buck her off, "Yee-haw!" The creature gave one last hard buck and tossed her off. "Your turn partner!" Applejack said to Rainbow Dash as she flew backwards.

"I'm on it!" Rainbow Dash said, saluting before flying around the creature at fast speeds, creating a whirled-wind of colors. It got a bit dizzy, but whirled its tail around, hitting Rainbow Dash and knocking her off and over to the others.

"RAINBOW!" Twilight and Winter Bells got down into a fighting stance before rushing at the creature with the others.

"WAIT!" Fluttershy yelled as she stood in between the two parties. She turned around and sat in front of the sphinx creature with her hand carefully out to him. "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you."

The Sphinx looked at her before looking at its paw. It presented its paws to her and showed a big thorn stuck in the pad. "Aw you poor, little baby!"

The gang just watched as Fluttershy did this. "Little?" Rainbow Dash asked dumbfounded.

Fluttershy carefully and slowly took the paw, "Now this is going to hurt just a itty bit, okay?" she said. She took hold of the thorn and pulled it out.

The sphinx roared and jumped onto Fluttershy. "FLUTTERSHY!" the gang yelled and was about to attack, but stopped when they heard her laughing as the sphinx licked her face. They smiled as the walked around the two and down the path. Twilight stood there as she continued to watch.

"Hehehe, you're very welcome my friend," she said as sphinx got off of her and rushed off back into the woods. She got up, her hair was a mess and sticking in different directions thanks to the licking, and wiped off the rest of the saliva from her face.

Twilight walked over and asked, "How did you know about the thorn?"

"I didn't. Sometimes you just need to show a bit of kindness," Fluttershy said as she walked over to the others waiting for them. Twilight thought about it **_Kindness?_** She smiled and rushed over to the others, not noticing the thorn lifted into the air and spun before turning back into a shadow and followed the group behind them.

The gang was still walking down the path when Rarity said, "I wish I didn't have to see anymore of this dreary place." As soon as that was said they walked into dark and dense forest of trees that none of the moonlight could get threw. "I didn't mean that literally." The shadow slipped right passed them since they couldn't see it.

It was so dark; it was hard to see anything, just the outline of the trees. Applejack took a step and sighed, "I think I stepped in something."

Fluttershy screamed and pointed. "It's just mud," Applejack said, but looked with others to where she was pointing too and screamed as well.

The trees had changed and scary faces were there on the bark. Everyone screamed, except one. They stopped when they heard and saw Pinkie Pie laughing and making silly face at the trees.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?! Run!" Ash Woods yelled.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Oh guys, don't you see? _When I was a little filly and the sun was going down._ "

"Tell me she isn't?" Twilight asked to no one in particular.

" _The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown,_ " Pinkie Pie sang.

Rarity sighed and said, "She is."

" _I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw, but Granny said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all,_ " Pinkie Pie sang.

"Then what is?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Pinkie Pie slid next to her and sang, " _She said: Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears. You'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh to make them disappear. HA HA HA!_ " She laughed at the spooky face on one of the trees and it disappeared, making the others gasped before Pinkie Pie sang again, " _So, giggle at the ghostly!"_ She pushed Fluttershy and Forest Breeze in front of a tree and the two laughed. " _Guffaw at the grossly!_ " She pointed Rainbow, Rain Storm, and Ash Woods to another tree, and the three laughed as well. " _Crack up at the creepy_!"

" _Whoop it up with the weepy!_ " Pinky Pie sang as she got down and gave Applejack a lift up to laugh at a scary face high up in the tree. She walked Rarity over to another creepy face and sang as Rarity laughed, " _Chortle at the kooky!"_ She pushed Twilight and Winter Bells to another and sang next to them, " _Snortle at the spooky!_ "

She rushed around the others, appearing and disappearing near the rest of the faces, singing, even appearing in one of the mouths, " _And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... HAHAHAHA...heh...LAAAUGH!_ "

As she finished her song, each and every scary and creepy face disappeared, leaving the forest the way it was before, maybe a bit lighter. Pinkie Pie starting laughing with the others, so hard they were on the ground. The shadow flew off and disappeared ahead, getting away from the laughter.

The gang was still laughing as the exit the dark forest with Pinkie Pie in front. She pulled to a stop, with the others crashing behind her. "Hey, what's with the hold up?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

Everyone looked around Pinkie Pie to see giant waves crash in the river before them as Forest Breeze asked, "How are we supposed to cross this?"

Loud crying could be heard just a bit from their right as a sea creature's tail of blues was splashing around, making the waves. Twilight walked towards the sorrowful creature and asked, "Um…excuse me? Dragon Dwelling in the Deep*? What's wrong?"

The Dragon creature stood tall in the water, it blue and purple wings closed as he said, "I'm sorry, but I'm sad. I was just minding my own business when this shadow of tacky black and blue came whizzing by and cut of my beautiful mustache! I've have been working so hard to grow this thing and now it's ruined! I look simply dreadful!" he said, showing off the destroyed blue with purple highlight mustache before he crashed into the water, causing a giant wave crash on the group.

They were soaked from head to toe. "You got to be kidding me?" Rainbow Dash said as she tried to shake the extra water off with no success.

"Is that what all this fussing is about?" Applejack said.

"Seems a bit over excessive if you ask me," Ash Woods said as she rang her hair out.

"Over excessive! Of course he should be like this! How could you all be so insensitive?!" Rarity said as she walked over to the creature. "You poor thing. Such dazzling scales!" she said as she pet Dragon's snout, he had his head on land.

He sniffled, "I know."

"Such a wonderful manicure!" she said, noticing his hands/claws.

The dragon got up, "I know!"

"Such a wonderfully stylish mane!"

"I know! I know! I know!" the Dragon Dwelling in the Deep said.

"All ruined by your mustache!"

"It's so true! I'm hideous!" the creature cried into his hands, not noticing Mai walk up to him.

"I can't let such a crime against fabulousity go unpunished!" she said before she pulled out one of his scales.

"What are you-?" he and Twilight asked but stopped when they heard the slicing of the scale. The sea creature felt dizzy and collapsed onto the ground.

Rarity had cut her hair off with the scale, leaving just an inch below her ears. She dropped the scale, picking up her cut of hair, and used magic to fix the creature's mustache. "There, all fixed!"

The sea dragon looked at his new blue and blond mustache and gasped, "MY MUSTACHE! IT'S BACK! Oh thank you!"

Twilight smiled, but frowned when she saw Rarity's now short hair. "Oh Rarity, your beautiful hair."

Rarity just shrugged, "It's fine hon. It's just hair, it will grow back. Beside…short hair is in this season!" she said and sadly chuckled.

Rainbow Dash squatted next to Winter Bells and said in a whisper, "So could have the mustache."

Rain Storm placed a hand on Twilights shoulder and pointed to the now calmed river. "Hey, the river is calmed! We can pass now!" she said as she started to cross, but jumped when a scaly bump came up underneath her.

Dragon Dwelling in the Deep smiled, "Allow me!" and dove his head under the water, making a pathway of bumps for the others to jump on. They got to the other side of the river and said their good-byes to the sea dragon before continuing down the path.

The group groaned again as Forest Breeze asked, "Are we there yet?"

Winter Bells sighed in frustration, "No Forest Breeze, we are not!"

Twilight sighed as well and moved some branches out of the way, but gasped when she saw the ruin remains of a castle in the distance. "We have! There's the castle!" she said before rushing towards it.

"Wait up Twilight!" Winter Bells yelled as they rushed after her.

"No you all hurry up! We're almost there-ah!" Twilight yelled and almost fell over a ledge.

Rainbow managed to grab her shirt and pulled him back on to ground. "What's with you and falling off of cliffs today?" she asked with a chuckle. Before them was a gap and the castle, but the bridge that led to the castle was down.

"Now what?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

Rainbow flapped her wings, "Uh duh?"

Pinkie Pie smacked her forehead, "Oh yeah!"

Rainbow Dash flew down and grabbed the fallen bridge before flying back up and to the other side. She was tying one of the ropes to a stone pillar when she heard her name being called. "Who said that?"

"Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow took a defensive stance and asked, "Who's there?! Show yourselves!"

"We've been waiting for the best flier in all of Equestria."

Rainbow tilted her head in confusion, "Who?"

"You of course."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "That so true. Hey mind telling that to the Wonderbolts? I have been trying to get in that group for like ever!"

The voice laughed as three beings appeared, wearing black jumpsuits with goggles. The middle, with flaming black hair, spoke, "Now why would you want to join them? When you could join us, the Shadowbolts!"

"I never heard of you before," Rainbow said, not giving up on her defense.

"Why we're the best fliers of the Everfree Forest of course, and soon all of Equestria, but we are in need a leader," the middle one said as she flew around Rainbow, she temporally forgetting what she was supposed to be doing.

"And what are you looking for in a leader?" she asked, a small smirk playing at her lips.

"The swiftest, the fastest, and the most daring pony around," the middle one said before flying next to Rainbow and whispered in her ear, "What we need is…you, Rainbow."

Rainbow Dash gasped before flying up and said, "Yes! But first I need to help my friend."

She flew back to the stone post and was about to picked up the ropes when the middle one grabbed her, "NO! It's them or us!" she said.

Twilight heard the yelling and saw Rainbow Dash and the three figures. She gasped and yelled, "Don't listen to them Rainbow!" The middle one looked over before her eyes flashed black and the fog got denser and no sound could come threw.

"What's it going to be Rainbow?" she asked.

Rainbow thought about it before sighing and said, "You."

The three smirked, but frowned as Rainbow said, "I mean thank you for the offer, but I have friends counting on me." She picked up the other ropes and tied them to the stone post before flying through the fog and back to the others. The figures looked at each other before shaking and turned back into shadows and flew to the castle.

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18: Nightmare is Waiting

**Chapter 18 : Nightmare is Waiting**

Twilight and the others looked through the clouds as they parted, hoping to see Rainbow. They all smiled and cheered when she came out and stood before them. "Missed me?"

Twilight rushed over and hugged her, "I thought they got you!"

Rainbow hugged back before ruffling her hair, "Nah! They offered me to be a Shadowbolt, but I couldn't leave my friends hanging now could I?"

Twilight laughed as she tried to fix her hair, "No, you couldn't. You're loyal to your friends."

Rainbow Dash gave her a thumbs up before walking back over the bridge with the others following, "Come on Twilight. The castle is over here."

Rain Storm smiled and said, /Twilight, I'm glad you have such wonderful friends. /

Twilight got over to the other side and looked at him. "You've been quiet this whole time. That's not like you."

Rain Storm just smiled, /My spell is not working right I guess. Unfortunately it's ending in a couple of minutes, so I'll give you one last saying. One spark can start a great thing, one person can bring a group together, and one friend can save another friend. I know you can do this Twilight, I believe in you.

Twilight was stumped by what he was saying. "What do you mean Rain Storm?" she asked but got silence. The spell had worn off. Twilight sighed, "I think I understand what you mean, but I'll try my hardest for you and Solaris...and Artemis as well." Rain Storm nodded, the smile never leaving as he petted her on the head and walked in the castle with her.

Inside the castle was rubble, rocks, and dying weeds as they covered the years of yore, disappearing from time's gaze. In the middle of the room was a tall statue with five pedestals holding a round stone each, each with a different shape on the front.

Twilight pointed to them, "Those must be it! The Elements of Harmony. Rainbow Dash, could you, Fluttershy, Ash Woods, and Rain Storm get them down?"

Rainnbow Dash nodded and the four Pegasus flew up and picked up the stones before laying them in front of Twilight. Pinkie Pie counted them as they where put down, "One, two, three, four...there's only five here?"

Twilight got down on her knees and examined the one in front of her, "The book said the sixth shall appear when the spark from the other five elements ignites." She put her hand out and focused on her magic, making her hands glow. "Stand back. I don't know if this will work, but I'm going to give it a try."

Applejack nodded, "Come on y'all. Let's give her some privacy so she can focus." The others agreed and stepped out of the hall, back outside. Except Winter Bells the shadow appeared just as they closed the door and rushed over to the elements. It swirled around them, creating a small twister and caused the Elements to spin into it.

Twilight opened her eyes and gasped, "No! The Elements!" She jumped in and disappeared from the room. The gang heard the commotion and rushed in. "TWILIGHT! WINTER BELLS!" Ash Woods yelled, but saw she was gone. "NO!"

Twilight groaned as she opened her eyes, her head hurt again as she tried to sit up. That's when she realized Winter Bells was with her. "What happened?" She looked around and saw they were in what looked like a thrown room, but with broken or missing windows, holes in the ceiling as the rock that made it fell here and there, pillars broken or destroyed, and the thrown was crumbling, wood chipped, fabric fading, but the figure in the chair didn't mind.

Twilight gasped as she saw Prince Artemis sitting there on the thrown.

"Artemis?" Winter Bells asked in a hushed voice.

Artemis gave her a smile, "Yes Snowdrop, it's me. You actually remember me. I thought you would forget me too."

Winter Bells shook her head, "I could never forget a friend."

Artemis huffed as he looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, "You didn't remember me before."

Winter Bells sighed, this won't end well. "I'm sorry Night- I mean Artemis!"

Artemis growled, "So you don't remember me." A black halo surrounded him the more he got mad.

Twilight backed up a bit, as did Winter Bells, "No! I do! I do remember Shadow Prince! It's just hard; my memories from my past are taking a while. But I remember some things."

Artemis stood up and walked over to them, "Like what? Do you remember my favorite color? My favorite food? My favorite book? What about my favorite animal?" he asked as he stood in front of them. He kneeled down in front of Winter Bells and said, "I bet you don't even remember what my favorite thing to do was."

Twilight saw Winter Bells paled a bit, she didn't remember or even know what those things were. She only known certain things, the last think she did know. "Your favorite thing to do was play games with me. Any kind of game, as long as it was with me."

Artemis smirked, "You know one thing, but what about the rest? Is the rest of your memory stuck in that little filly behind you?" Winter Bells said nothing, Artemis sighed, "You disappoint me Snowdrop. You call me a friend, but you know nothing of me."

He grabbed winter Bells face as he changed back to Nightmare. "Sad really, I'm going to have to break your soul as punishment and make you my lover the hard way," he said, grinning darkly at the look of terror in Winter Bells eyes.

"Don't worry, Little One. Everything will be okay," he said as he pulled Winter Bells up to her feet. He laid his hands on Winter Bells face, cresting her cheeks lovingly, "I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't behave and remember me, then you must be punished. I won't be gentle either. To either of you."

He slowly brought his face closer to Winter Bells, planning on stealing her first kiss, when a fist connected to his face. He stumbled back and saw Twilight standing beside Winter Bells holding up her fists, "You dare strike me!"

Twilight glared at him, "Yes I do!"

Winter Bells collected her self "You are not Artemis, you'll never be the old friend I once knew, and I will never be yours!"

Nightmare growled and kicked Twilight in the stomach before punching Winter Bells in the face, knocking both back. "You will pay for that!"

Twilight coughed, but still managed to say, "What have you done with Prince Solaris and the Elements!" Winter Bells was still on the ground.

Nightmare disappeared before reappearing by the thrown, where the five stones sat in a circle by his feet, "The Elements are here, but not that brat sun prince! He gone, and with out him the night shall last forever!" he said with an evil laugh.

Twilight stood back up and summoned her magic to her hand, small sparks coming off the balls of magic she held. She took a fighting stands that dared Nightmare to come over.

"You're kidding? You're kidding right?" Nightmare asked, half shocked and half amused. When Twilight didn't say anything, he sighed, "Fine, but when you lose I'm going to make you wish you hadn't dared me."

Twilight still didn't say anything and charged at him. Nightmare growled and charged as well, bring his own magic forth. Just as the two were about to clash, Twilight summoned her magic and disappeared.

Nightmare skidded to a stop and looked around, "Where did you go! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Twilight appeared before the Elements and focused on creating a spark. Nightmare looked behind her and saw that Twilight was back at it again, but this time the Elements were glowing dimly. "No! Not those! I won't loose again!" he said and turned into a shadow, rushing to stop Twilight.

The others were looking around, trying to find Twilight and Winter Bells when Rarity notice flashing lights in a room above them. "Girls look! That must be where Nightmare and Twilight and Winter Bells are!"

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Rainbow Dash said as she rushed up the stairs with Rain Storm behind her. _Hold on Twilight! Winter Bells! We're coming!_ She thought as they ran.


	19. Chapter 19: The Spark

**Chapter 19: The Spark**

Twilight focused hard, she could tell Nightmare was coming towards her, she just need that spark. "Come on, come on!" she said as the Elements started to glow dimly. A spark jumped out of Twilight's hand and on to the element, but jumped back at her, pushing her back a good bit.

Nightmare reappeared in the circle just as the spark pushed Twilight back, and gasped in horror. "No! This can not be!"

Twilight smirked, "Yes!"

The Elements sparked a bit, but then the light died and nothing happened. Twilight gasped as Nightmare laughed, "This was your hope?! This is what you hope to defeat me with?!" He laughed darkly as he summoned a ball of black magic and threw it at the Elements, breaking them into pieces.

Twilight paled as she watched the pieces fall and hit the ground. "No!" Winter Bells cried from the floor. Nightmare laughed darkly as lightening shot out from behind him and his fiery black and blue hair blazed into a giant blaze. "You fool! You really think you could beat me with those pathetic stones. You lost Little One, you will never see that brat or the sun and the night shall last forever!"

"No." Twilight looked away as their hope died; she failed her teacher, Winter Bells, Equestria, and her friends including Artemis.

"I'm sorry Artemis," Winter Bells said in a whisper as the tears fell.

"Twilight! Winter Bells!" Twilight and Winter Bells looked to the doorway of the stairs where the voices were coming, and saw the shadow of their friends. "Twilight, Winter Bells, you up there?!"

"My friends!" Twilight said, but gasped as her eyes widen and a spark flashed in them. She smiled and turned to Nightmare. "You think you have won this game Nightmare, but you're wrong. You haven't won, the Elements still live!"

Nightmare's eyes narrowed as he asked, "What are you talking about? I destroyed them!"

Twilight nodded as everyone rushed in and stood behind her. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash moved closer to him while Rain Storm and the others went to help Winter Bells.

"You may have destroyed their physical forms, but the spirits of the Elements are right here!" Twilight explained. The pieces of the elements started to glow different colors and floated around Nightmare as Twilight explained more. "Applejack, who reassured me in my time of need, represents the spirit of Honesty!" as Twilight said this, orange pieces flew towards Applejack and circled around her.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the Sphinx and took care of its injured paw, represent the spirit of Kindness!" Tiny pink pieces flew towards Fluttershy, she tried to back up a bit, but the pieces caught up to her and circled around her.

"Pinkie Pie, who laughed in the face a fear, represents the spirit of Laughter!" Twilight said as blue pieces flew and circled the bouncy girl.

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent and gave him a generous gift, represents the spirit of Generosity!" Purple piece surrounded her as Twilight finished saying that.

"And finally Rainbow Dash, who sacrificed her hearts desire to help her friends, represent the spirit of Loyalty!" Rainbow Dash was flying above her as red crystal pieces circled around her. "The spirits of these five girls have gotten us through every challenge you threw at us!"

"So what?! You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare said, looking for the last Element.

"But it did! A different kind of spark!" Twilight turned to the people around her and said, "I felt it when I heard your girls calling. I was so happy, to hear you and see you. How much I cared about you. The spark ignited in me, I knew you guys were important to me as I am to you all. When I realize that you guys are...my friends!" A bright light shined over her head and there was a stone ball with a six point star on it appeared.

Nightmare used his wings to shield him from the bright light, but as soon as he brought them down and looked, he gasped as he saw the sixth Element above Twilight. "You see Nightmare, when those elements are ignited by the...spark that resides in us all it creates the sixth element. The spark that brought us all together, that completes the Harmony of Friendship was the last Element...the Element of...Magic!"

The stone changed in a flash of light into a crown with a purple gem that was in the shape of a six pointed star and sat on Twilights head. The Element pieces that circled the five around Twilight glowed before forming into necklaces, each a different shape, before flashes of different color light filled the room and surrounded the six.

Two rainbows shot out of the group before merging into one and hit Nightmare, who screamed as he tried to get out. Try as he might, he couldn't get out of the rainbow twister that was circling him and started to change.

The other gasped as they watched from behind, Rain storm smile as he said, free from Nightmare's spell, "Way to go Twilight, I'm so proud of you!"

The six glowed white; Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie hovered around Twilight as she opened her eyes and white filled the room.

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmares Defeat

**Chapter 20: Nightmares Defeat**

The room groaned as the group of eleven teens got up and rubbed their heads. "What happened?" Applejack asked as she sat up.

"Did we win?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking around for Nightmare.

"I think so," Winter Bells said as she helped Pinkie Pie up.

"Ah, it's back! My hair is back!" Rarity said as she flipped and hugged her hair.

"It's beautiful Rarity," Fluttershy said.

Rarity nodded, "I know, I'm never giving it up ever again."

Fluttershy shook her head and pointed to her neck, "No, you're necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark."

Rarity looked down and saw a gold necklace with a purple diamond gem on it and looked to her hip where three diamonds patches were sewn there. "You're right. And so yours does!" Fluttershy looked down and saw a pink butterfly gem like her cutie mark on her sweeter set in a gold necklace. "Well, I be! I have one too," Applejack said, showing Rain Storm her apple shaped gem that was orange and set in gold necklace as well. It was like her cutie mark that was stitched onto her vest.

Pinkie Pie jumped over to Ash Woods, pointing to hers and the balloons on her shirt, a blue balloon shape gem set in a gold necklace. "Look at mine, look at mine!"

"Alright!" Rainbow Dash said, flashing off her; red lightening bolt shaped gem in a gold necklace.

Winter Bells pointed to Twilight head to the crown, "Wow Twilight. You have a crown instead of a necklace. You must be special indeed."

Applejack and the others walked over to her, "Well shucks Twilight. Here I was thinking you were talking gibberish, but I recon we really do represent the Elements of Friendship."

"That is correct Applejack."

The group gasped as the sun rose in the sky and Solaris appeared before them. Everyone bowed except Rain Storm, Winter Bells, and Twilight.

Winter Bells had tears running down her face as she rushed over to the Sun Prince. "SOLARIS!" she yelled as she jumped into Solaris's waiting arms. Solaris held her close as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Winter Bells smiled and let go...well she kept a hold on Solaris's hand.

"Prince Solaris!" Twilight said as she walked over and hugged her teacher.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faith student. I knew you could do it," he said, hugging his student back.

"But I don't understand. I thought you said it was just an old wives tale?" Twilight said, confused as ever.

Solaris shook his head before pulling his hand out of Winter Bells and said, "I told you to make some friends, nothing more." He laughed at the pout Winter Bells was giving him and slipped his arm around Winter Bells shoulders. "I saw the signs of Nightmare's return, granted I also had the council at my back about it as well, and knew that only the power of friendship could save him. I saw the power in you to defeat him, but you needed to let in friendship in first before you could do anything. You and your friends have proven yourselves and have let true friendship in."

Rain Storm giggled and said, "One spark can start a great thing, one person can bring a group together, and one friend can save another friend."

Twilight thought about it and gasped, "So by having these friendships I was able to save another? I was the spark that started it all!"

Rain Storm nodded, "Yes Little Twilight. Because of you and the friendships you have made, you saved Prince Artemis from the darkness of his heart."

Solaris nodded and walked towards the old thrown, "Let's just hope he can accept friendship as well. Prince Artemis!"

Artemis gasped and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked towards Solaris as he got closer. "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this." Artemis looked down as Solaris sat across from him. "It is time to let go of our petty problems and move on. We were meant to rule together little brother, not apart."

As Solaris stood up, Rainbow Dash and Forest Breeze looked to each other and said, "Brother?"

Rain Storm nodded, "Yes, Prince Artemis is Prince Solaris little brother. You can understand why Prince Artemis got jealous of his brother. Older, in the spotlight more, got more respect and praise, and more attention."

"I regret not helping you when you needed me Artemis. I should have been a better brother and for that I'm truly sorry. Will you accept my apology and my friendship?" Solaris asked to Artemis. Everyone leaned in as the waited with baited breath. Pinkie Pie was leaning forward a bit too much and fell over but still looked at the two. Would Artemis except or go back to hating Solaris.

Tears ran down Artemis's face as he sang something so soft at first you had to lean more or move closer to hear, but Solaris heard it.

 _("How my deeds pain me as time stretches long_

 _How could I have hurt them this way?_

 _So rest easy now, my punishment's mine_

 _The weight of my crimes are my own_

 _But into that stillness you brought me your song_

 _With your voice my company kept_

 _For your tired eyes and sweet lullabies_

 _In exile I pay you my debt_

 _Once did a Prince who gleamed like the moon_

 _Look out on his kingdom and sigh_

 _Dejected he cried, "Surely there is no person_

 _"Who loves me, or finds any love in my night."_

 _So great was his pain, he rose in rebellion_

 _Against those who cared for him most_

 _He let the Nightmare fall on those he ruled_

 _And threatened to grip them in permanent cold_

 _Lullay, dear Solaris, good night brother mine_

 _Rest now in starlight's embrace_

 _May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

 _And ease you your passage of days_

 _May my apologies find you this night_

 _And may my sorrow in kind_

 _Solaris, you loved me much more than I knew_

 _Forgive me for being so blind_

 _Soon did his brother do what was demanded_

 _And gave to the Moonlight his due_

 _Breaking the Harmony; he saved his people_

 _And banished him, as a wise ruler must do_

 _Such is the weight of the crown that we wear, brother,_

 _Duties we always uphold;_

 _May you forgive me that foolishness mine_

 _And live on with no burden upon your soul_

 _Lullay, dear, Solaris, good night brother mine_

 _Rest now in starlight's embrace_

 _May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams_

 _And ease you your passage of days_

 _May my apologies find you this night_

 _And may my sorrow in kind_

 _Solaris, you loved me much more than I knew_

 _May troubles be far from your mind_

 _And forgive me for being so blind_

 _The space now before us, empty and forlorn_

 _I never imagined we'd face them all alone_

 _May these sunless seasons swiftly pass, I pray_

 _I love you, I miss you, all these miles away_

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon that bed above the lights_

 _And know not of heartache, fear, nor, gloom_

 _And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon_

 _Sleep, sleep,_

 _Sleep...")_

Tears ran down everyone's faces as the song ended, even tough as nails Ash Woods was tearing up a bit. Artemis looked up to Solaris, his eyes back to their normal dark purple, and said, "I'm so sorry Solaris! Please forgive me?!" He flung himself to Solaris and cried into his chest. "I missed you so much big brother!"

Solaris was shocked by the action, but smiled and hugged his brother back, tears of his own falling as he whispered back, "I missed you too Artemis, I forgive you."

Artemis nodded against his brother's chest, "I forgive you too."

Everyone was happy for the two of them, Pinkie Pie was crying giant waterfalls. Ash Woods pulled out a handkerchief and handed to her. "That is so beautiful!" Pinkie Pie said as she took the cloth, but stop crying. "Hey you know what this needs? A PARTY!" she yelled and tossed confetti into the air.

Rain Storm nodded and said in a calm voice, "A welcome party does sound good. Welcome back home Prince Artemis, but first." He walked over to the brothers and smacked Artemis on the backside of his head, "That's for a thousand years of worrying about you! Seriously, I've been a worry-wart ever since Mr. Sun sent you away! I've be missing you like crazy and thanks to you I had to go back through Prince Training since people know I'm an alicorn!" Rain Storm continued his rant a bit longer, making Artemis sad for what he had done to him.

He was surprised when he didn't smack him again, but hugged the living daylight out of him. "Don't you ever do that again! (sob) I missed you so much!" Rain Storm said as he cried into his shoulder.

Artemis held him close and let him cry. "I'm so sorry Rain Storm. Please forgive me?"

Rain Storm pulled back, a watery smiled plastered on his face, "Of course I forgive you, you nut case! I'm your friend and guardian, I can never stay mad at you." He pulled him back in for another hug and kissed his forehead.

Artemis looked over his shoulder and saw the others in the room, including Winter Bells. He gulped silently, afraid of what Winter Bells would say or do to him for what happened in his past life, but was shocked again when she slightly waved at him after wiping his eyes from the tears there. Artemis slightly waved back and watched as she and the others walked out of the ruin castle.

He stood there once everyone was gone and looked around the damaged thrown room, he did this to his old home. He was such a monster, would anyone want to be his friend or love him after what he did. "Artemis?" He looked up to see Solaris standing in front of him, "Little brother?"

Artemis sighed, "Solaris, I'm scared of what could happen once I step outside of this ruined castle. What if people fear me and leave me alone again. I don't want to be alone again."

Solaris hugged him again and gently rocked them both on the spot as Artemis cried again. "I know you are scared, but you shouldn't let your fears get in the way of your second chance."

"But what of Snowdrop? She must hate my guts for what I did to her and everyone else."

Solaris sighed, "I don't think she hates you, maybe a bit mad, but not hate. Even this Snowdrop has a hard time hating anyone. She may not be the same old Snowdrop you fell in love with, but she would be a good friend to have never the less."

"Do you think there could have been a chance between me and Snowdrop back then?" Artemd asked as they started to walk out of the thrown room.

"To tell you the truth, I found out from her and Rain Storm that she was actually in love with you. She only went out with me was because I asked her first and she was afraid to say no. She only loved me like a brother. Her heart belonged to you and you alone Artemis," Solaris explained to a flabbergasted Artemis.

"So you're telling me if I just told her, she would have said yes?" Solaris nodded, "I can't believe how stupid I am."

Solaris patted his shoulder, "There, there Artemis. There might be a second chance in the future for you."

"Huh? What do you mean, brother?" Artemis asked, but Solaris just said, "Start as friends, rebuild trust and bonds, before you go back in."

Artemis groaned, "I hate it when you get like that. You give me a headache!"

Solaris laughed, "I'm just saying that it would be a good idea to start over as friends, to rebuild that trust you two had, before you try and make a move."

"But what if no one wants to be my friend?"

Solaris smirked, "I got intel that says other wise. Winter bells has another sister that also carries a piece of our old Snowdrop and she is still single and still hasn't had her first kiss yet."

"Really?! Then I got my work cut out for me," Artemis said with a new light of hope burning brightly in his eyes.

Solaris smiled, "That's my brother, but remember..."

"Friends first, right." Artemis nodded, but frown, "How can I be her friend if I'm busy with Prince stuff?"

Solaris's smile transformed into a smirk as they finally joined the others, "Don't worry about that dear brother. You just let big brother handle that."

Artemis nodded, but soon shivered at that smirk, "If you say so Solaris. I trust you."

Solaris's smile returned as he placed an arm around Atrmeis's shoulder and told the others they were going to fly back to the castle before flying back to Ponyville. Winter Bells begged to come, but Solaris told her to go back with the others or else. No one knew what he was talking about when he said that, but from the blush on Winter Bells face they probably didn't want to know.


	21. Chapter 21: Second Chances

**Chapter 21: Second Chances**

Solaris and Artemis flew back to the castle while the others went back to Ponyville, thanks to Rain Storm and a portal his was able to create, so they got back sooner. As soon as they got back, the party began; people cheered and celebrated having the sun back.

Spike ran towards Twilight, "You guys did it! You save Equestria from Nightmare! I'm so proud of you!" he said, hugging Twilight to death.

Twilight hugged back. "Yes, we did," she said, gesturing to her friends. "With the Magic of Friendship we were able to save not only Equestria, but we also saved the Prince of the Moon, Prince Artemis."

Soon a golden chariot with four pegasus horses carrying both Prince Solaris and Artemis came towards the town. Both wore leather pants and boots, Solaris had a crimson dress shirt with a black vest with sun over the breast pocket on top and a red cape with gold crown on his head. Artemis had on a dark blue t-shirt with a crescent moon on the front, black wrist bands, and leather neck belt.

"Why is Prince Artemis dress so...normal?" Ash Woods asked Rain Storm, but he just shrugged.

Solaris stepped down and helped his brother down as Twilight walked over to them. "Hello Prince Solaris, Prince Artemis."

"Hello my Faithful Student. I heard there was supposed to be a celebration?" Solaris asked with a smile to Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie smiled and pulled out her party cannon, "LET'S PARTY!" she yelled and pulled on the cord, causing balloons, confetti, and streamers to come out and decorate the near-by building. Everyone cheered and the celebrating really began. People played game, sang songs, and ate many different treats, they even hanged around Artemis and got to know him.

Artemis was talking to small group of kids when Solaris interrupted him, excused himself and Artemis, and pulled him to the side. "Artemis, I think you should go and talk to Winter Bell's sister alone."

Artemis shook his head, his fears back. "I can't. I don't want her to forgive me. I don't deserve it."

Solaris sighed, "Artemis, she's going to forgive you no matter what. Just go over there and talk to her. Here, I'll help you!" he said before walking over to Winter Bell and her sister Snow Flake.

Artemis paled, "Solaris! Solaris, what are you-Solaris, don't you dare! Solaris!" and rushed after his brother. "Oh here we go again!"

Solaris tapped Winter Bells shoulder. Winter Bell was talking to her sister about the adventure she had had till Solaris came over and said, "Snow Flake, Artemis wants to talk to you." Artemis just got there, panting when Solaris said, "Right Artemis?"

"You did?" Snow Flake asked, tilting her head.

Artemis blushed a bit, Snow Flake looked cute to him, even if she wasn't his real Snowdrop. Artemis nodded and said in a small stutter, "Y-y-yeah, I did. C-c-could we go s-s-somewhere a b-b-bit more private?"

Winter Bells nodded encouragingly to her sister, Snow Flake started to walk towards the library. Artemis was about to join her when Solaris pulled him over and said, "Remember, talk to her and relax. She's not going to bite your head off."

Artemis nodded before rushing off after the smaller teen.

Solaris watched worriedly as Winter Bells hugged his middle. "Don't worry Solaris. Snow Flake is _his_ Snowdrop in reincarnate, she will forgive him and they'll be the bestest of friends soon."

Solaris smiled down at her before kissing her forehead, "I know, but I can't help but to worry. I don't want my brother to suffer with heartache anymore. I just want him to be happy again, like he was when we were little. I haven't seen that smile of his in a really long time."

"Like I said, don't worry. Snow Flake will bring that smile back and more!" Winter Bells said, nuzzling her face into Solaris's chest. Solaris chuckled and kissed her before returning back to the party.

Snow Flake and Artemis walked to the library in silence, stopping once in a while to say hi to anyone that wanted to meet the lost Prince. When they finally got there, Snow Flake locked the door and waited for Artemis to start.

Artemis was nervous about this, he didn't know how much of the past the new Snowdrop remembered, but it needed to be done. "Um, I want to-."

Snow Flake stopped him, "You don't need to say it Artemis. I forgive you. I'm not mad at you either. I have more memory of the past than Winter Bells."

Artemis shook his head and said, "No, that's not what I was going to say. I don't want you to forgive me. I want you to hate me for what I did to you in your past life. I hurt and killed you, I hurt everyone and more. I don't deserve anything after what I have done." He looked away from Snow Flake shocked face, he didn't want to see that look on that beautiful face. She unlike Winter Bells, looked exactly like Snowdrop.

Snow Flake walked over to Artemis before cupping his face in her hand and made Artemis look at her. "Artemis, what happened in the past is in the past. We can't live life to it's fullest if we're stuck back there or on what happened to us. I don't remember much of my past life, I've been seeing important events like when I came back to the palace to take a job of creating snow flake designs. I remember that smile you had, it made my heart beat so hard and fast, I thought it was going to jump out of my chest and run to you."

Snow Flake wiped away the tears Artemis had when she started as she continued, "I do remember my last hours when you were Nightmare, and I was mad at you for doing that, but I was more sad then mad."

"Why were you sad?" Artemis said and took Snow Flakes hands away from his face so he could wipe away the rest of his tears.

"Because, when you said it was everyone's fault, I blamed myself more then anyone else. I was supposed to be your best friend and instead of being there I let my fears and work get in the way and I let you down. If anyone should apologize, it should be me!" Snow Flake cried and hugged Artemis.

Artemis was a bit stunned by that, but he hugged back. "No, it's my fault Snow Flake. I let myself become like that, but I'll never do that again."

Snow Flake nodded, "And I'll make sure that. I want my friend back. Can we start over?"

Artemis smiled, "I want that too." He got out of the hug and bowed. "Hello, my name is Prince Artemis . I am the Prince of the Moon, I raise and set it."

Snow Flake smiled too as she also bowed. "I'm Snow Flake, it's nice to meet you my Prince. I design snow flakes. I'm also the reincarnate and Snowdrop and twin sister of Winter Bells, we have shared the past memories of you for a long time, and with Solaris's help Winter Bells was able to help me find you again."

Artemis nodded, "Yes, my brother has mention about you two sharing the memories and Winter Bells pretending to be the reincarnate Snowdrop."

Snow Flake smile turned into a smirk as she spoke, "Well Prince Artemis, I am _your_ real Snowdrop. I create snow flake designs just like in my past life. I am sure to dazzle you my Prince"

Artemis stuck his hand out and said, "Call me Artemis, and I can't wait then."

Snow Flake took the hand and shook it. "I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship!"

"I think so too." Artemis placed an arm around Snow Flakes shoulders and said, "Now how about we get back to that party? I'm dying to try some of those cupcakes Pinkie Pie made." Snow Flake nodded before taking Artemis's wrist and rushing out of the library and back to the party.

Artemis and Snow Flake had just gotten three cupcakes each and were walking back towards Solaris, as she told Artemis that she and Solaris and planned the whole thing so that she would be safe till his return, so not to repeat what happed in the past, so Winter Bells with Solaris's help could pretend to be the real reacarnate.

Twilight watch her friends all talking to each other and having fun around her. She frowned as she realized something. She tried to smile when Solaris looked her way, but she could tell it wasn't working.

Artemis smiled as he held out a blue and yellow cupcake, his other are around Snow Flake "Hey I got you a cupcake brother. Pinkie Pie, they are very delicious!"

Pinkie Pie smiled brightly, "I so glad you like it! I love being around people like you! You and Twilight are the talk of the town!"

Rain Storm place his arms around the Twilight, "And Twilight you can go back to Canterlot and continue your studies!"

Twilight giggled, "I guess that's a good thing then." She sighed and the frown was back, this time Solaris notice.

"What is wrong my faithful student? Aren't you happy that you can go back to Canterlot and pick up on your studies?" Solaris asked.

Twilight sighed again, "I'm sad, I just found out how great friendship is and now I have to leave. I-I-I-I don't want to leave my friends."

Solaris hummed as he thought before calling for Spike, "Spike, take a note for me please?" The dragon boy nodded and took out his quill and paper and waited for the Sun Prince to continue. "I, Prince Solaris, do here by proclaim that the unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, shall continue her study on the Magic of Friendship. She must report her finding to me from her new home here in Ponyville."

Twilight and the others gasped before cheering and hugging each other. "Oh, thank you Prince Solaris! Thank you. I'll study harder then ever!"

"This is so amazing! Now we have a new citizen to Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing up and down. "This calls for a super duper, mega awesome, party!"

The citizens of Ponyville couldn't agree more as the cheered and partied with their two new friends. Artemis smiled brightly as he said, "You know you're stuck with me Little One!"

Snow Flake laughed as Artemis tickled her, "Looks like it my Shadow Prince! Aahahahaha! Artemis stop that!" Artemis stopped and hugged Snow Flake. "I'm glad to have you back Artemis."

Artemis smiled; a lone tear fell from his eye. "I'm glad to be back Snow Flake."

And that is the story of the Moon Prince who lost his way, but with the power and magic of Friendship, was saved by his old and new friends. Well that is for another time. Now go outside and play/hang/chill/whatever with your best friends and cherish that friendship and those you made with others and have fun.

 **The End.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you all have enjoyed the story. please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of it. And Happy Reading & Writing!**


End file.
